


Ikke spør

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Fighting Kink, Friendship, Isolation, M/M, Manipulation, Military, Mystery, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Prison, Roleplay
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: “En liten, revet lapp standard printerpapir. 12 punkts Times New Roman:“Utstyrslagerets bakdør kl. 02.00 natt til torsdag. Med hette. X”"





	1. Isolasjon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266153) by ZaKai Stonewall. 



_“Åhh! Ja! Uhh.” Fuck, dette er godt! Rumpa hans brenner. Han er gjennomboret, fylt av bankende kuk. Bare tanken får det til å gå støt gjennom underlivet. Hvordan har han havnet i denne situasjonen? Fuck, han kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. Den brede kuken beveger seg taktfast, inn-og-ut-og-inn-og-ut av rumpa hans, og han kjenner at bare litt mer av dette, bare litt, vil drive ham over kanten. “Hardere! Jah!” Shit, fuck!_

Hele greia startet med det han trodde skulle bli et hvileskjær i kurset: psykisk trening. I forhold til den beinharde fysiske treninga de gikk gjennom, ga offiserenes beskrivelser av de kommende ukene inntrykk av at det var barnemat: “Dere skal lære kjenne virkningene av langvarig isolasjon. Formålet med øvelsen er at dere skal bli kjent med egne grenser og forstå hva dere faktisk tåler i en krisesituasjon. I tillegg vil kursledernes vurdering legges til den samlede vurderingen av deres prestasjoner.”

Jim Bones visste at han var godt rustet for øvelsen. Eget selskap plager ikke ham og det er grenser for hvor langt offiserene kan gå i retning tortur. Han har dessuten vært gjennom lignende trening flere ganger før. Hvis han holder hodet kaldt og ikke får panikk, kan det være rein plankekjøring. Han vet at det er risikabelt å bli for kjepphøy, men han vet også at han er en av de dyktigste i kullet sitt. Jims private teori er at han er god fordi han nyter presset og de ekstreme situasjonene, men det forteller han verken offiserer eller lagkamerater. Hvis de har en annen opplevelse er det deres problem.

De ble vekket midt på natta av brølende stemmer og trampende føtter. Han fikk et glimt av de svartkledde “fiendene”, før han fikk tredd et lyseblått putevar over hodet og ble sparket ut av senga. “På beina, pingler! Faens subb! Ut!” Han og resten av karene i rommet ble sparket og dyttet i retning av døra og gjennom korridorene til de tumlet ut ytterdøra. Den kalde nattelufta beit, ingen hadde fått sjansen til å kle på seg. Det hørtes ut som hele troppen sto der i undertøyet, barbeinte i grusen, hutrende og stampende i den skarpe lufta.

En rungende stemme fikk dem til å stilne og lytte: “Dere er nå mine fanger. Jeg representerer en makt med en pågående konflikt med deres myndigheter. Forhandlingene er brutt sammen og ingen utvekslingsavtale er inngått.” Stemmen tok en ettertenksom pause. “Jeg vet dere har lært at det finnes konvensjoner og regler for hvordan fanger skal behandles. Det kan dere se bort i fra. Jeg har ikke underskrevet noen avtaler.”

Ingen svarte, bare pust og enkelte lave banneord hørtes. Jim gjenkjente taleren som Sersjant White. White er en jævel. Han ser til og med ut som en skurk, arret over leppa gir ham et spesielt ondskapsfullt grin. “Kom igjen White! Gi meg ditt aller verste!” tenkte Jim, mens han gliste inne i putevaret.  
“Glem enhver ide om redning eller flukt. Dere vil bli kjørt til et hemmelig forvaringssted. Sikkerhetregimet der er ekstremt, rigid og totalt.”

Jim hadde lagt opp en strategi for hvordan øvelsen skulle takles, men Sersjant Daniel White var et usikkerhetsmoment. Han hatet nemlig trynet på Jim. Eller noe sånt. Den sannsynlige årsaken til Whites motvilje var egentlig ganske uskyldig morro etter Jims mening.

Romkamerat Sam Lewis hadde nemlig tatt Jim på fersken. Jim trodde han skulle få en halvtime aleine på rommet før de andre kom tilbake fra kveldstreninga, men dengang ei. Heldigvis hadde han ikke kommet så langt at han hadde redskapen fremme, han hadde bare begynt å leke med tanken da Sam braste inn døra. Verre var det med bladet Jim holdt i hånda. Det lot seg ikke skjule.

“Ojsann. Trudde du skulle få rommet for deg sjøl nå?”  
“Neida, nei.”  
“Få se!”  
“Det stakk ut av Martins sekk.” Jim juger på autopilot. Han er allerede ergerlig fordi han mister det beste og eneste runkebladet han har, men å vedkjenne seg eierskapet er utelukket. Å være åpent homo og bo på firemannsrom er ikke bare å be om bråk, det er rett og slett umulig. Mye enklere å juge. Jim vet at unnskyldninga hans er tynn, men han er for stressa til å tenke klart.

Sam Lewis studerer bladet fascinert. Glanset hardcore homseporno. Fokus på store lem, tunge punger, bulende muskler og store mengder sperma. I tillegg til rumpehull. I bruk. I ekstrem-nærbilder. Jim lurer på om Lewis kan lukte den nervøse svetten hans.

“Det hadde jeg ikke gjetta om Martin. Og du? Er du så nøden?”  
“Klart jeg er. Jeg er alltid kåt som faen, det vet du. Når hadde vi fri sist? Og hvorfor står du der og blar?”  
Lewis snur bladet sidelengs og fokuserer på nytt. Noe han ser får ham til å rynke på bryna. “Kanskje du bør legge det på plass før Martin kommer tilbake?” Han ser ikke på Jim når han spør.

Nei, Jims unnskyldning var ikke bare tynn, den var _idiotisk_ og nå truer den med å senke ham i det øyeblikk Martin oppdager bladet og spør hvem faen som har lagt homseporno i sekken hans. Jim kunne sparka seg sjøl i ræva. Han må ta seg hardt sammen for å få på plass et nøytralt ansiktsuttrykk. Å formulere et svar i tillegg er for øyeblikket helt umulig.

Lewis rister plutselig på hodet. “Nei, faen. Porno er porno. Skulle ønske jeg hadde hatt vett til å ta med meg noe runkemateriale hjemmefra.” Lewis gliser til Jim og legger bladet flatt på toppen av det nærmeste garderobeskapet.

Ikke lenge etter tumler de andre to romkameratene inn: Curly Martin og Robert Wilson. Ikke folk han ville hengt sammen med hjemme, men greie nok. I allefall så lenge ingen av dem kjenner til Jims små hemmeligheter. Særlig Lewis.

Lewis drar alltid de drøyeste grovisene av alle. I starten fikk han Martin til å fnise som ei lita jente med beskrivelsene av hva han kunne tenke seg å gjøre med leirens ytterst få kvinnfolk. Særlig den ene kantinedama får gjennomgå. Hun er hjelpeløst stygg, bygd som en stubbe og med ei hårete vorte plassert rett over skjorteknappen. Lewis’ spesialitet er å bringe hele rommet til tårefylte latterkramper med beskrivelser av hvordan hun ville elske det, stønne og vri seg om han slikket på vorta, spruta vorta ned med sæd og så videre. De kan knapt passere henne i kantina nå uten å sprute ut i latter.

Jim kikker ikke mye etter kantinedamene, han kikker på Lewis’ rumpe i smug. Senga hans står tvers overfor Jims, så Jim har plenty anledning. Til hver av de fire sengene hører et nattbord og et garderobeskap. Rommet har også vask med speil og en dør i midten av rommet. Felles toalett og dusj finnes i korridoren utenfor.

Jim prøver alltid å legge seg først om kveldene så han kan betrakte naboens avkledning stjålent over kanten på ei pocketbok. I motsetning til Jim sover Lewis i nettoen, og han er ikke sjenert over morrabrød. Nok et par gode grunner til at Jim holder egne preferanser skjult.

 

Noen uker etter er bladet borte når Jim kjenner på skapet med fingrene. Litt etter kommer Lewis inn.  
“Martin og Wilson?”  
“I kantina, trur jeg.”  
Lewis fisker bladet ut fra skjorta og legger det på skapet igjen. Mannen er åpenbart ikke homofob. Jim lurer på om han skal våge et initiativ. Lewis misforstår blikket hans.

“Jeg er ikke homo altså! Jeg er bare sulteforet. Prison-gay.” Han ler for å understreke poenget.  
“Du prøver å si at rumpa mi er fin, men trygg?”  
“Rumpa di?”  
“Hørt om lampshading?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Å bortforklare noe veldig påfallende ved å trekke oppmerksomhet til det.”  
“Hæ!?”  
“Glem det.” Jim snur seg på magen og fisker frem boka igjen. Det er ikke verdt risken å sjekke opp Lewis. Hvem vet hvor de havner etter kurset? De kan bli plassert på hver sin kant av jorda, eller i samme rom på nytt. Begge deler kan bli problematisk.

Lewis slipper seg ned på senga med et stønn: “Et nytt og bedre menneske!”  
Jim må smile. Han slapper av i Lewis’ selskap.

“Inspeksjon!” Ropet river dem opp av sengene og ut i gangen. Langs hele korridoren stiller uniformerte menn på stedet hvil. Offiserene går fra rom til rom og sjekker gulvvask og brettekanter. Selv om tidspunktet er overraskende, er dette ren rutine. Alle håper inspeksjonen skal gå glatt så de kan komme seg tilbake til rommet og få noen stakkars kveldstimer til egen disposisjon.

“Bones og Lewis!” Whites stemme runger inne fra rommet. De skramler inn.  
“Hva er dette?” Han holder pornobladet opp mot dem.  
“Aner ikke.” Lewis ser ikke det minste skyldbetynget ut.  
“Bones?”  
“Nei.”  
“Nei, hva da?”  
“Har ikke sett det før.” Jim hører selv at det ikke høres spesielt overbevisende ut.  
“Det er deres ansvar å overholde reglementet. Rot på rommet tolereres ikke.” Han måler dem med blikket. “Enten melder den ansvarlige seg for meg i løpet av kvelden, eller så vil dere, alle fire, motta refs ved oppstilling i morgen.” White tar med seg bladet når han går. Det slår Jim at han måtte tørke av det sist han hadde en privat halvtime. Tanken bringer frem et glis, det er til pass for White å gå der og knuge et blad fullt av inntørket sæd.

Martin og Wilson har enda ikke kommet tilbake. Lewis stønner og himler med øynene. “Jeg kan melde meg.”  
“Nei, faen, det er jo ikke ditt.”  
“Det er bedre at jeg tar straffa enn at alle blir hengt ut på oppstilling i morra tidlig.”  
“Ikke gjør det.”  
“Martin kommer til å skjønne at noen har rota i sakene hans.”  
“Det har han nok skjønt allerede.”  
“Det kommer uansett til å bli jævlig utrivelig stemning på rommet. Rullebladet mitt er reint, jeg kan ta straffa.”  
“Det reine rullebladet ditt er en dritgod grunn til å la være.”  
“Det bestemmer jeg. Ønsk meg lykke til!”

Det tar bare en halvtime før Lewis er tilbake. Jim har ikke klart å konsentrere seg stort mens Lewis var borte.  
“Åssen gikk det?”  
“Nei… det gikk vel bra, på en måte.”  
“Fortell da!”  
“Han spurte meg igjen om det var mitt. Jeg sa nei. Han spurte hvorfor jeg kom, og jeg svarte at jeg ville ta straffa. Da sa han at det blei en uke kjøkkentjeneste, type søppel og oppvask, på meg, på toppen av andre oppgaver, men at jeg skulle slippe anmerkning, “På grunn av min hittil upåklagelige oppførsel.” som han sa.”  
“Hva med oss andre?”  
“Det sa han ikke noe om, og jeg ville ikke spørre. Jeg har en følelse av at vi slapp billig unna.”  
“Sa han noe om bladet? Typen porno?” Jim klarer ikke å bruke sterkere ord. Hele diskusjonen er pinlig nok.  
“Ikke et ord.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Jepp.”  
“Trur du vi bør forberede Martin og Wilson?”  
“Nei, faen, bedre å la være. Har vi flaks hører vi aldri noe mer om dette.”

Intet om episoden nevnes på oppstilling neste morgen. Jim sukker letta og Lewis blunker til ham.

Siden dengang har Jim følt Whites blikk på seg. Han antar White bebreider ham fordi han lot Lewis ta straffa aleine. Jim føler seg temmelig skyldbetynget helt på egenhånd.

 

Når lastebilene stanser blir de skysset inn i et hus der vaktenes trampende hæler gir gjenklang i veggene. De blir dyttet barbeint over kalde murgulv og inn i eneceller. Døra slår i lås bak ham før Jim får dratt putevaret av hodet. En enkel, firkantet celle i lys mur med brisk i ett hjørne, ståltoalett og -vask i et annet. En langsgående spalte under taket slipper inn kunstig dagslys og rommet virker å være oppvarmet av en usynlig varmekilde: antagelig kabler i gulvet. Det ligger et sett klær: grå kjeledress, t-skjorte og militær underbukse på brisken.

Jim er flink til fordrive tid i isolasjon og fangenskap. Han stiller forberedt og vet godt hva som skal til for å få tida å gå på beste vis. Kroppen trenes etter et detaljert og nøye innlært program og resten av tida brukes på å sove, meditere og runke. Han har tatt tida på seg selv, og kan våkne på ønsket klokkeslett med et kvarters margin. Det er dessuten himmelsk med privatliv etter måneder på firemannsrom. Skjønt privat og privat. Cella er videoovervåket, og det sitter ei luke i døra som han ikke sjelden finner åpen. Han mer føler enn ser øynene som betrakter ham. Det bekymrer ham ikke. Han er mer betenkt på avhørene han regner med skal komme. Hva slags “tortur” har de planlagt for å teste grensene hans?

Forrige gang han var utsatt for “krigsfangenskap” under trening ble han utsatt for endeløse, utmattende avhør samtidig som han bare fikk sove i korte perioder av gangen. Mot slutten av oppholdet ble han også tvunget til å stå i stressposisjoner med bind for øynene og hvit støy i ørene i lange perioder. Det var på den tiden han begynte å bruke orgasme som avspenning. Han har aldri hørt teknikken omtalt i noe selvforsvarskurs og har noen ganger fundert på om det kan finnes skjulte bakdeler med praksisen, men saken er at en rask runk, om kroppen er villig og armene fri, gjør ham i stand til å sovne i løpet av få minutter der andre avspenningsteknikker krever en halvtime. Forrige gang han ble “torturert” var det heller ingen kontinuerlig overvåking.

Etter et par dager blir han obs på at luka i døra hans ofte åpner seg i det han tar frem kuken. Første gang han blir vár den åpne luka, slutter han brått og drar opp underbuksa igjen.

Neste gang det skjer gir han faen. Med videoovervåkning er det nemlig bare én grunn til at noen åpner luka: at Jim skal vite at han blir sett. Han nekter å la en fangevokters blikk ta fra ham friheten til å runke, sjøl om han tenker en del på det faktumet at noen faktisk står der og følger hans minste bevegelse. Å la seg undertrykke av anonyme kikkere kan være første steg på veien til en knekt psyke. Jims overlevelsesstrategi er enkel: faste rutiner og fysisk og mental stimulans gir sunne tanker og sterk kropp. Kun fysiske restriksjoner bør føre til endringer i programmet.

Tredje og fjerde gang skjer det samme. Jim runker, forholdsvis uberørt av tanken på kikkeren. Spruter i t-skjorta, skyller den nøye i vasken etterpå. Deretter legger han den til tørk på varmekablene i gulvet. I hjørnet ved døra er det ekstra varmt. Luka lukkes alltid når han går mot døra for å legge fra seg skjorta. Han slenger et glis fullt av selvtillit mot døra før luka smeller i den fjerde gangen. Han lar seg ikke undertrykke så lett.

Det kunstige dagslyset på cella følger ikke naturlig døgnrytme, det slår seg på og av etter et tilfeldig mønster. Jim antar det er en del av utpsykingsregimet, men han stiller forberedt. Alt han foretar seg følger nøye innprogrammerte rutiner, og hvis han har klart å holde skjemaet skal det ha gått omtrent fire dager nå.

Neste gang han runker føler han seg nærmest overmodig etter den lille seieren sist. Han sparker kjeledressen helt av og legger seg med rumpa mot tilskueren denne gangen. Blikket kjennes som en fysisk berøring mot huden. Han behøver knapt fantasere for å nå klimaks.

Etterpå må han å ta seg selv i nakken. En av farene med isolasjon er at det er så lite å ta seg til at selv små ting virker ufattelig viktige. Man mister sansen for proporsjoner og blir mer mottakelig for manipulasjon. Jim vet godt at kikkeren er den eneste sosiale kontakten han har ved siden av matserveringen gjennom luka. Visstnok skal kunnskap om Stockholmsyndromet vaksinere mot hjernevask og han håper det stemmer, siden han må innrømme for seg selv at han ser frem til neste besøk fra kikkeren.

De neste to gangene han runker åpner ikke luka seg. Han føler seg snytt og avreagerer med å kjøre dobbelt treningsprogram på bekostning av meditasjon. Programmet er tilpasset lavt energiinntak, så han kan fint doble antallet øvelser siden han får rikelig med mat. Jim bestemmer seg for å utnytte ventetiden til å øke muskelstyrken. Det bør også styrke psyken hans.

Han tenker ikke mye på hvorfor avhørene uteblir, uforutsigelige forhold er tross alt standard utpsykingsstrategi. Nok en natt passerer begivenhetsløst.

Når han så tar morrarunken og kan høre luka gli opp, kan han ikke holde tilbake et glis. Han er temmelig sikker på at det er én og samme vakt som bruker ham som tidsfordriv. Hvis Jim har regnet riktig, dukker kikkeren opp i samsvar med en vaktsyklus. Det kan bety at kikkingen ikke er en destabiliseringsteknikk like vel, men kanskje bare betyr at en tilfeldig jævel liker synet av ham når han drar seg i kuken.

Denne gangen tar han seg tid. Han stryker seg sakte langs skaftet så kuken vipper opp mot fingrene. En dråpe presser seg frem, og han gnir kukhodet inn med forsatsen så det glinser i det skrå lyset. Sakte, med blikket mot luka, stikker han et par fingre i munnen før han legger dem mot rumpehullet.

Han ligger på brisken med ett kne i været. Rumpa mot døra igjen. Han er svett og de varme musklene hans buler etter siste treningsøkt. Et stramt tak rundt kuken med den ene hånda. De to våte fingrene på den andre smettes inn i rumpehullet. Han presser sakte inn, dypere og dypere; stønner. Flere klare dråper seiler fra kukhodet ned på magen hans og videre ned på brisken. Når han ikke får fingrene lenger inn, begynner han å runke forsiktig. Samtidig vrikker han fingrene ut og inn. Han svimler. Ekshibisjonisme er en ny erfaring. Hvem kunne gjette at han kunne bli så vannvittig kåt av det? Han håper kikkeren setter pris på showet. Tanken på at vedkommende står bak døra og runker driver ham brått til orgasme. Han spruter høyt over t-skjorta han har lagt på magen og treffer seg sjøl i fjeset.

Etterpå tar han en full kroppsvask med den oppskylte t-skjorta som klut. Luka blir stående oppe denne gang og han vasker seg dovent og ettertenksomt, fullt oppmerksom på øynene som følger ham fra den mørke åpningen. Igjen smiler han mot kikkeren i det han legger fra seg t-skjorta på den varme flekken. Han kan sverge på at kikkeren nøler før vedkommende slår igjen luka som før.

Jim vurderer nøye mulige konsekvenser av sin fullstendig skamløse oppførsel. Under et virkelig krigsfangenskap ville han aldri ha tatt sånne sjanser, det ville være som å be om å bli voldtatt på det groveste. Men dette er et regulert forsvarskurs i et sivilisert land og seksuell trakassering blir slått hardt ned på. Jim er nesten sikker på at kikkeren hans har like stor interesse av å holde tett om opplegget som han selv. Og Jim kan jo ikke beskyldes for trakassering selv siden kikkeren bare kan lukke luka, eller hva?

Han går ikke like langt de neste gangene, nøyer seg med å runke, men passer på at utsikten til døra er god og at oppvisningene hans klaffer med den antatte vaktsyklusen. Kikkeren belønner ham ved å stille opp ved luka hver gang.

 

Etter en uke i isolasjon blir han sendt i dusjen. På igjen med putevar, trukket over hodet av en vakt i kjeledress og finnlandshette denne gang. Han må kle av seg på rommet og tvinges til å gå naken gjennom det som føles som endeløse korridorer. Flere ganger hører han stemmer, men det er vanskelig å skjelne klart der han vakler fremover på nakne føtter. Til slutt kommer de frem til det han hører og lukter må være et våtrom. Han blir dyttet fremover til han treffer en iskald og flislagt vegg. Deretter skrus det på en dusj. Vakten gir ham et dytt igjen, og Jim føler seg frem til han kjenner halvkaldt vann treffe fingrene.

Etter lange dager på den svette cella burde kroppsvask være en rein lettelse, men måten det skjer på gir ham blandede følelser. Heldigvis er putevaret han har om hodet temmelig tynt, så han får skylt hår, skjegg og ansikt gjennom tøyet på et vis. Han er vannvittig takknemlig for at han får vaske seg sjøl: å bli tvangsvasket med vått bomullstøy over hodet ville minne svært om en viss form for “human” tortur. Klaustrofobi er en av tingene han absolutt må unngå hvis han ønsker å fullføre kurset. Selv om han vet at han kan gå ut av vannstrålen når han selv ønsker det, gir følelsen av vannet som kleber tøyet til nese og munn – samt tanken på implikasjonene – ham grøsninger. Han har ikke vært så nær å miste fatningen under hele oppholdet som det han er nå.

Han bøyer hodet fremover så tøyet faller bort fra fjeset, og tvinger seg selv til å bli stående under det rennende vannet. Dusjbruset stenger omverdenen ute og tankene spinner.

Vakten har konsekvent lagt hånda på rumpa hans når han har skjøvet ham rundt. Det hadde ikke vært så påfallende om ikke Jim var naken. Kan det tenkes at vakten og kikkeren er samme mann? Han ransaker hjernen etter måter å finne svaret uten risiko, uten hell. Han føler seg mye mer utsatt her: i det fremmede rommet, enn på cella. Cella er riktignok steril og lite innbydende, men den er kjent, og den låste døra har gitt ham en følelse av å være beskyttet. En fullstendig falsk følelse, selvfølgelig, men allikevel.

Brystvorten hans svir. Han løfter hånda for å stryke vekk den stikkende følelsen, men hånda hans treffer fremmede fingre. Fingrene trekker seg raskt tilbake. Den sviende følelsen forvandler seg til en brennende sti som løper ned mot kjønnet hans. Han har gjettet rett: kikkeren står her i dusjen med ham! Han griper seg om kuken før tankene rekker å vurdere risiko og fare. Vil mannen berøre ham igjen? Han lener seg bakover mot veggen og byr seg frem for mennesket han ikke ser, lar hendene følge vante mønstre. Han skjelner et stønn over dusjstøyen. Lyden er nær, mannen må stå så nær at de nesten berører hverandre. Jim famler etter ham med begge hender, men finner ingen. Lav latter og flere dempede stønn. Runkelyder. Akkurat som Jim har forestilt seg, hundre-og-en ganger. Tanken tvinger frem orgasme raskere enn Jim hadde planlagt. Kikkeren stønner snart frem et gjensvar.

Jim søker med hendene igjen. “Hvem er du?”

Smekk! Fingre treffer ham over øret. Ikke veldig hardt, men det svir nok til at Jim forstår at det er en irettesettelse. Han forfølger ikke spørsmålet videre og vasker i seg stedet enda en gang. Han hører kikkeren åpne en annen kran, formodentlig for å vaske seg selv.

Jim famler, men klarer til slutt å skru av vannstrømmen uten å skolde seg. Et håndkle treffer ham i brystet og han fanger det såvidt før det treffer det våte gulvet. Når han er bortimot tørr – bortsett fra putevaret som henger kaldt og dryppende over nakke og skuldre – blir han igjen dyttet avgårde. Veien tilbake til cella går raskere enn veien fra.

Vel inne på cella drar han av seg putevaret og får på seg varme og tørre klær. Igjen føler han seg bra. Det er det rareste med møtene hans med kikkeren. De får ham til å føle seg jævlig bra, som ufattelig og potent vaksine mot isolasjon, kjedsomhet og trusselen om nedbrytende avhør. De byr på spenning, utfordring og et prosjekt. Reine kinderegget. Timene i isolasjon har fått en oppadgående spenningskurve.

Jim tenker selvfølgelig mye på hvem kikkeren kan være. De forskjellige kandidatene impliserer svært forskjellige konsekvenser for det sære opplegget. Alle offiserene er mulige kandidater og sannsynligvis også de andre kursdeltagerne. Det er vanlig at deltagere blir plassert på begge sider under slike kurs, så de skal få innsikt i rollene som både fangevokter og fange.

Jim gjør et bevisst valg om å fokusere på dem han kan tenke seg å ha sex med, det er uansett lite han kan gjøre med saken og han har ikke lyst til å avslutte det opphissende spillet. Sam Lewis er en av de beste kandidatene, siden han allerede har en stjernerolle i Jims fantasier. Dessuten tar han seg i å fantasere om den ansiktsløse kikkeren nettopp som den ansiktsløse kikkeren. Episoden i dusjen utarter når han fantaserer videre på den og tar en rekke interessante og opphissende vendinger. Når Jim runker går luka opp som før.

Jim er sikker på Sam har sjekket ut rumpa hans ved flere anledninger. Jim kan ikke si om det startet etter episoden med pornobladet, men det var i allefall etter det Jim ble obs på Sams blikk. Første gang sto Jim og pusset tennene da han ble vár Sam i speilet. Sams blikk var ikke til å ta feil av: det hang som limt ved Jims underbuksekledde rumpe. Jim pusset ferdig, lente seg frem, skylte og spyttet, skylte igjen, spyttet, og mente det fikk rekke. Oppvisningen gav ham halvstiv kuk og han nøt virkelig svetteperlene på Lewis’ overleppe da han endelig snudde seg igjen. Han gikk tilbake til senga og trakk på seg uniformen. Da Lewis brått reiste seg, kakket tåa i sengebeinet da han passerte og slapp ut et høyt: “Ævva! Fan!”, kunne Jim knapt holde gliset skjult.

Sjøl om han ikke har tenkt å sjekke opp Lewis har han absolutt glede av romkameratens interesse. Lewis er vanligvis så avslappet og easy going at det gir Jim en følelse av overtak når Lewis lar seg nagle fast av synet av rumpa hans. Det er allikevel litt mye å håpe på at Lewis er kikkeren.

Det er titalls folk å velge mellom. Det er mange Jim mener kan være kikkeren, men han har lite og ingen ting å gå etter når det gjelder å identifisere fyren. Det eneste han vet er at kikkeren er en kåt opportunist (som ham selv) og temmelig pervers. Hvis man kan kalle et gjensidig lystbetont forhold mellom kikker og ekshibisjonist for perverst, da. Det kan vel like gjerne kalles et lykketreff. Ikke en gang stemmen kan han gjenkjenne, de skarve utbruddene han hørte druknet for det meste i bruset fra dusjen.

Jim kan bare fantasere, så det gjør han til gangs. Dessuten anstrenger han seg for å gi kikkeren full valuta. Han vet han ikke bør knytte følelsesmessige bånd til en fangevokter, men han klarer ikke la være. Det som skulle være trening i isolasjon og  selvinnsikt har i stedet blitt en reise gjennom et parallellt univers. Et vannvittig opphissende univers, der han og tilskuerens nytelse er eneste mål og mening. Tanken er halvt vannvittig og på tross av den euforiserende lykkefølelsen han kjenner ved de sære stevnemøtene, kjenner Jim seg veldig sårbar. Han bekjemper de undergravende tankene med mer trening og runking.

Etter enda en uke blir han beordret til å kle av seg igjen, på med putevar og marsj avgårde til dusjen. Han kjenner forventningene stige, særlig når han gjentatte ganger kjenner vokterens hånd på rumpa. Det må være samme mann. Han trår inn i dusjen som sist og venter i sitrende spenning på den lille tilnærmelsen som kan bekrefte avstandselskerens tilstedeværelse. Ingen kommer. Til slutt tør han ikke dra dusjen ut mer og skrur av kranene. Håndklet treffer ham i brystet som sist. Det må jo være kikkeren? Hvorfor skjer det ingenting? Han kjenner kuken, som har vært halvstiv av forventning omtrent fra han kom inn i dusjen, skrumpe mellom beina.

Han tørker seg og lar seg skyve avgårde igjen. Denne gangen ender de opp i et ukjent rom. Dette rommet er ikke av mur om han skal dømme av lydene de lager. Vokteren følger ham inn i rommet og han kan høre låsen bli vridd om. Jim snubler forsiktig fremover til føttene hans treffer noe mykt. Det ligger en madrass på gulvet. Forventningene stiger på nytt. Egentlig burde han vel bli paralysert av skrekk, men Jim har fantasert om hva kikkeren kan finne på i snart to uker og det er lite Jim ikke vil gå med på på dette stadiet. I allefall er det det han forteller seg selv.

Vokteren kommer opp til ham bakfra og presser kroppen inn mot Jims. Jim konstaterer at mannen er høyere enn ham selv. Et hjerte hamrer under mannens varme skjorte og Jim kan kjenne at mannen har en anseelig ereksjon. Sakte glir den ukjentes hender over Jims nyvaskede kropp. De leter oppover, til de når det kalde, våte putevaret som ligger rundt Jims skuldre. Jim har gåsehud. Mannen fører hendene videre opp under putevaret til de når Jims øyne. Han legger fingrene lett og insisterende over øyelokkene hans.

Jim tror han forstår. “Du vil at jeg skal holde øynene lukket?” Mannen nikker mot bakhodet hans.  
“Det er greit, jeg tror jeg forstår. Gi meg et tegn når du vil jeg skal åpne dem igjen.” Jim skjønner knapt selv hvorfor han er villig til å underkaste seg så totalt, men han må få vite hva mannen har planlagt. Så langt har kikkerens handlinger aldri hatt negative konsekvenser: de har kun gitt Jim nytelse og han føler at de har en slags gjensidighet, en maktbalanse i sine respektive roller.

Mannen drar sakte det våte putevaret av. Hvis Jim åpner øynene nå, vil ikke mannen ha noen mulighet til å gjemme seg. Jim presser øynene igjen, han lar så gjerne mannen beholde anonymiteten om det er betingelsen for å fortsette. Mannen drar frem et tøystykke: et nytt, tørt putevar. Når det er på plass over Jims hode, kjenner han mannens hånd klemme venstre skulder i takk.

Er det en ting Jim har angret på siden forrige dusj, er det at han ikke tok mer initiativ. Den feilen gjør han ikke igjen: “Knull meg!” Mannen overraskede stønn smeller mot Jims øre. En hånd faller over Jims kuk, han hører spytting og den andre smetter inn mellom Jims rumpeballer. En våt finger glir ut og inn av rumpehullet et par ganger, før Jim kjenner et varmt, mykt og fast press: mannens kukhode, ta over. Mannen slipper Jims kuk og holder ham fast om hofta mens han styrer seg på plass. Jim er så opphisset at han glatt overser den korte, dumpe smerten i dét mannens kukhode glir inn mellom ringmusklene. Jim er allerede er på randen av orgasme. Han har forestilt seg dette: med egne fingre i rumpa og blikket låst i det mørke hullet i døra. Det føles betryggende at kikkeren har fantasert om det samme.

Den brede kuken presser seg vei. Følelsen av en absolutt reell kuk som stanger seg vei, den svette uniformen som skurer mot huden, de hese stønnene i øret – alt bekrefter at dette er virkelig: han blir pult hardt av fangevokteren sin og han elsker hvert sekund.

_“Hardere! Jah!” Shit, Fuck!”_


	2. Tre dumme aper

Det må være mørkt ute, bare passerende billys skimtes gjennom putevaret. Han blir kjørt et stykke baki en jeep og deretter sluppet løs. Naken, uten sko på en grusvei. Det er vind og han fryser.  Jeepen kjører bort. Han tar nølende tak i putetrekket og hører ingen protester, så han drar det helt av. Når han endelig klarer å fokusere i det svake lyset, oppdager han at han bare er noen hundre meter fra leiren. Putevaret får jobben som fikenblad. Han rekker akkurat å bli sårbeint på den korte springmarsjen tilbake over grusen.

Vokteren hans ga ham ingen flere tegn etter de begge hadde kommet. Han i Jims rumpe. Mannen bare trakk på seg klærne.

“Kan vi treffes igjen? Ikke gjennom døra?” Jims stemme hørtes malplassert. Han fikk ikke et ord til svar, ble bare skjøvet avgårde som før: gjennom en kort korridor, inn i en ventende bil. Sæd og svette fikk tørke på kroppen.

Inne på brakka oppdager Jim at de andre har blitt sluppet løs før ham. Martin og Wilson sitter på rommet. De gliser da de ser ham dukke opp med putevaret som eneste påkledning.  
“Har du stoppa hos dama på vei hjem eller?”

De skulle bare visst. Jim blir plutselig svært klar over at noe som må være sæd renner ned langs innsiden av låret hans. Han grabber et håndkle og kommer seg i dusjen.

Det føles litt uvirkelig å være tilbake i firemannsrommet, som om isolasjonsperioden skulle være mer virkelig enn soldathverdagen. Det hjelper å ta på seg rein uniform. Den føles ekte og lukter bomull og stivelse.

“Hvorfor kom du så seint og i bare putevaret?” Martin vil ikke slippe temaet.  
“Jeg vet da faen. Når ble dere sluppet løs?”  
“Vi ble samlet opp i en buss for minst ett par timer siden og sluppet av her ved brakka. Vi fikk dessuten beholde undertøyet på.”  
“Jeg blei kjørt i en jeep og sluppet nedi veien, utafor porten. Aner ikke hvorfor jeg ble strippet. Trudde først jeg var på vei til dusjen.”  
“Psykoer.”  
“Ja, for faen.”  
“Lewis var ikke isolert. Jeg så’n ikke, men jeg trur han jobba som vakt.”  
“Hvordan vet du det?”  
“Wilson fikk se fangelistene. Lewis sto ikke der.”  
“Fuck.”

Han tror fortsatt ikke, ikke egentlig, at Lewis er kikkeren. Men hva om? Vil han kunne se det på ham? På øynene hans? Vil han egentlig vite hvem kikkeren er? Vil det være et menneske han kunne ønske seg et forhold til? Og hva om det var mer enn én kikker?

Lewis kommer inn på rommet kort etter. Han ser absolutt normal ut.  
“Alle ok?”  
“Bare barnematen.” Martin flirer.  
“Reine helseferien.” Jim mener det han sier. Bortsett fra at han har blitt litt blekere og komplett sinnsyk, føler han seg frisk og sterk. Han kan kjenne skjorta stramme over brystmusklene. Den intense treningen har hatt effekt.

“Jeg ser hva du har fordrevet tiden med.” Lewis måler ham med blikket når Jim drar av seg skjorta for å legge seg for kvelden.  
“Du vet bare halvparten.”  
“Jeg jobba som vakt denne gangen. Ikke på din avdeling, men jeg vet litt.”  
“Min avdeling?” Alle små hår har brått reist seg på Jims kropp.  
“Du var på en slags spesialavdeling. Jeg vet ikke hva som foregikk der, men jeg vet du satt på enerom. Det gjorde ikke de andre.”  
“Å?”  
“Hva var det de gjorde med deg?”  
“Jeg satt stort sett bare isolert. Ikke et eneste avhør.”  
“I to uker?”  
“Ja.”  
“Er du ok? Det er lang tid uten å se folk.”  
“Det gikk bra. Jeg har noen rutiner for å holde meg i form.”

“Antar de har spesialsydd oppholdet for å teste hver enkelt av oss. Din fordel må være at du hadde så få venner i barndommen.”  
“Sikkert. Eller kanskje jeg hadde litt flaks med strategien denne gangen.”  
“Javel?”  
“Det kan være det samme. Hovedsaken er at jeg føler meg pigg og uthvilt som bare faen. Kunne tatt to uker til på strak arm.” Noe som selvfølgelig hadde skrudd hodet hans av hengslene for godt, men pytt. Jim sovner i det hodet treffer puta denne kvelden.

 

To dager etter finner fingrene hans noe under den samme puta. Han skal bare justere for bedre støtte og det tar litt tid før hjernen fatter at det er noe ukjent, noe som ikke hører til i ei seng, som kiler over fingertuppene. Det er et revet papir: en beskjed?

Jim vil ikke skru på lampa over senga. En lapp funnet under puta er garantert for privat til å dele med romkamerater. Han skjuler lappen mellom fingrene og lister seg ut på do. Inne i avlukket leser han med dirrende fingre. Mistanken bekreftes.

En liten, revet lapp standard printerpapir. 12 punkts Times New Roman: “Utstyrslagerets bakdør kl. 02.00 natt til torsdag. Med hette. X”

Bare det. Ingen forklaring, ingenting personlig. X. En parodisk signatur. Anonymitet er fortsatt en betingelse. Hva kan ligge bak? Er det på grunn av reglene mot forhold mellom mannskapene? Det hender jo at folk må gå etter avsløringer. Jim tror egentlig ikke det er hele svaret, X har allerede tatt mange sjanser. Det har forsåvidt Jim også. Vil Jim virkelig fortsette spillet? Selvsagt vil han det. Å gå og lure på hva som kunne ha skjedd ville være uutholdelig.

Onsdagen er uendelig lang, med skytetrening på formiddagen og nærkamptrening på ettermiddagen. Lunsjen byr på et nytt bunnpunkt i tilværelsen. De står i serveringskø i kantina: Jim, Lewis, Martin og Wilson. Når det blir Jim’s tur må kantinedama – hun med vorta – konstatere at det er tomt for pasta carbonara i disken. Hun vralter avgårde etter mer fra kjøkkenet. Lewis lar ikke anledningen gå fra seg og han himler med øynene i retning rumpa hennes: “Sex on legs!” De andre hikster av latter.

“Hvis jeg bare kunne ta mot til meg og erklære min udødelige kjærlighet! Slik!” Lewis stønner teatralsk og legger armen om Jims skulder, suger seg fast på Jims hals omtrent der kantinedama har vorta si, og jukker så overdrevent mot ham at Jim holder på å gå i bakken, før han roper: “Bli min, du fagre mø!” Martin og Wilson holder selvfølgelig på å dø av latter, særlig når kantinedama ganske raskt dukker opp igjen. Hun stirrer olmt på dem. Lewis ler mot Jim, men stivner brått. Først da oppdager Jim at den han står lent inn i, for ikke å ta overbalanse av Sams herjinger, er Sersjant White. Sersjantens nesevinger er hvite, ansiktet rødt.

“Beklager, Sersjant!” Lewis går automatisk i rett. “Beklager, Sersjant.”

Jim er temmelig irritert på Sam: nok et sammenstøt med White var akkurat det han behøvde nå. Sersjanten svarer ikke, han bare tar kaffekannene han har ventet på og går, etter først å ha kastet drepende blikk på dem alle fire etter tur.

“Sersjant White er ond!” Sam stirrer inntrengende på Jim. Martin og Wilson hikster fortsatt av latter.  
“Ja, gni det inn.”  
“Sorry. Men oppsynet til White kan få Jack Torrance til å snu i døra.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Nicholson i The Shining.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Drit i det. Hadde jeg visst at du blei så svett av nærkontakt med White hadde jeg latt være.”  
Jim skyter en pastaklump mot ham med gaffelen. Sam har allerede dukket. “Eller kanskje ikke.” lyder det fra under bordkanten.

Nærkamptreninga etter lunsj er en katastrofe. Jim blir satt til å sparre med romkamerat Wilson, som også er en av de råeste slåsskjempene i leiren. Wilson er god på konvensjonell nærkamp og bruker i tillegg ethvert knep han kan komme unna med. Jim blir mørbanket, men vet bedre enn å klage til Sersjant White, som leder treninga. Han regner med sparring med Wilson er betaling for episoden i lunsjen. Den store bakdelen er at han blir jævlig sår og støl før kveldens møte. Det får ikke hjelpe.

 

Han går en lang omvei før han nærmer seg bakdøra til lageret. Det er ikke forbudt å vandre rundt i leiren på nattestid, men han må være forberedt på å forklare hvorfor. Han er liksom på vei for å hente toalettpapir: udramatisk småtteri. Han nærmer seg døra og ser seg godt rundt. Ingen i sikte. Han sjekker klokka. 01.58. Han ser seg om på nytt, tar et dypt åndedrag og trekker på seg putevaret. Ingen vei tilbake nå. Han klapper seg på lomma. Han vil be mannen bruke kondom denne gang.

Minuttene kjennes lange og han lytter med ørene på stilker. Når han plutselig kjenner lette fingre på skuldra, skvetter han så han hopper. Går mannen rundt i bare sokkene? Jim hører lyden av nøkler i døra. Mannen skyver Jim inn foran seg og låser igjen. Jim kjenner hånda slippe. Han venter. Dumpe tøylyder. Mannen griper Jims skulder og legger den andre hånda om hofta hans, klemmer seg lett mot Jims rygg og legger kinnet mot øret hans. X er naken nå.

Det er svært intimt på tross av det tynne bomullstøyet som skiller Jims ansikt fra X’s. En lett duft av aftershave treffer Jims nesebor. Den var ikke der under isoleringen. Hårene reiser seg i Jims nakke. Er dette en annen mann? Nei. Kroppen er den samme. Kuken er den samme. Det er bare litt parfyme. Lettelsen øker den euforiske lysten han føler for mannen som gnir seg lett mot ham. Av med klærne.

X hjelper til og Jim er snart like naken. Han griper etter X’s kuk og glatt, våt varme – forsats? – kiler over Jims fingertupper. X trekker seg ut av Jims hender igjen og skyver ham bakover til knærne hans treffer en ullen kant: en diger stabel harde ulltepper. Jim setter seg og X dukker ned mellom bena hans. Så utrolig myke lepper. Han kjenner et hint av skjeggstubb mot ballene når mannen slikker dem: den svake raspingen er ufattelig opphissende. Både offiserer og kursdeltagere kan unnskyldes for å ha skjeggstubb kl. to om natta.

Før han får tenkt tanken til ende, slipper X’s lepper bort. Teppene gynger i det X setter seg overskrevs over Jims fang, og Jim gisper i kuken hans smetter i spor mellom X’s rumpeballer og pung. En krass prompelyd høres, og det tar et øyeblikk før Jim forstår: X lener seg frem og en hånd glir over kuken hans – en glatt, våt og iskald hånd som får gåsehuden til å stritte langs ryggraden mens fingrene sklir rundt og tett om kukstammen, før de sirkler opp mot hodet: glidemiddel. I neste øyeblikk blir kuken hans reist opp i nitti graders vinkel i forhold til kroppen og han kjenner et mykt press mot hodet. Jim hadde forestilt seg mye, men ikke dette. Han har automatisk antatt at kikkeren ville være den aktive, den som puler uten ønske om selv å bli pult. Følelsen av X’s rumpehull mot kukhodet åpner for helt nye perspektiver.

Tankene drukner allikevel i følelsen av den trange varmen som presser nedover og omslutter kuken hans. X hikster og Jim tenker at mannen har gått for raskt frem for sitt eget beste. Han ligger absolutt stille til mannen igjen beveger seg. Helt til bunns denne gang. Sakte opp igjen, og ned til de sitter som limt sammen. Mannen lener seg frem så brystkassene deres møtes. Bevegelsen gir Jim rom til å bevege seg og han kjenner X’s hete pust mot bomullen over øret. Han griper X om begge hofter og puler den ukjente behersket, gjennomført og målbevisst. Pusten mot øret glir over i stønning. Mannen griper om sin egen kuk, Jim kan kjenne bevegelsene mot magen og i musklene som klemmer om kuken hans i takt med X’s stadig raskere runking. Noen dråper lunken forsats treffer Jims mage, så kommer en varm, seig sprut som rekker Jim til haka. Rumpemusklene strammer tett rundt Jims kuk og han gir alt han har, alt han har tenkt, fantasert og planlagt. Fingrene hans må lage røde merker på X’s rumpe i det han kommer. I orgasmens etterdønninger vet han at det var rett å ta denne sjansen, rett å følge den ukjentes ønsker, rett å stole på dette mennesket som ikke stoler på Jim.

X tørker av dem uten hastverk og hendene hans dveler ved Jims kropp. Jim føler at X prøver å fortelle noe med de lette, intime bevegelsene. Kanskje at han setter pris på at Jim tok sjansen på å møte ham, eller takk for at Jim respekterer X’s anonymitet? Jim skyver de litt beklemmende følelsene unna. De passer dårlig med knullefellesskapet han har med X.

Jim svelger. “Jeg møter deg gjerne igjen.” Stemmen hans gir gjenlyd i lagerrommet. Siden X aldri sier noe, er det vanskelig å bryte stillheten. Mannen klemmer ham om skulderen som for å vise at han setter pris på Jims ønske.  
“Øh. Kan vi…” Jim famler etter skjorta. Finner den ikke. “Kan vi bruke kondom neste gang? Det er ikke det at jeg har noe altså, og jeg håper ikke du har det heller, men… For å være på den sikre siden? Selv om det kanskje er litt seint?”  
X klemmer skuldra hans igjen. Det gjør godt, selv om han er fortsatt er lemster etter nærkamptreninga.

Jim har også tenkt litt fremover: “Du kan opprette en anonym e-post-konto. Sende meg e-post på jimbones@easymail.com. Enklere enn lapper under puta. jimbones@easymail.com, altså.”

Ny klem mot skuldra. Jim ynker seg. “Sorry. Litt øm etter trening.” Han vet ikke hvorfor han unnskylder seg. Mannen har garantert sitt eget treningsregime som gjør ham sår.

X har kledd på seg i stillhet mens Jim har tenkt og snakket. Han legger begge hender på Jims skuldre – Jim sitter fortsatt på teppene – og gir dem et lett trykk for å fortelle at Jim skal bli sittende. Fortsatt ikke et ord. Deretter går han sin vei, definitivt med sko. Døra smeller igjen.

Jim lurer på om han skal forlate lageret ulåst, men når han skal reise seg fra den provisoriske senga oppdager han at det ligger en nøkkel ved hofta hans, og ja, den passer til lagerdøra. Dette er definitivt regelbrudd. Jim gliser. X virker som en initiativrik type.

 

Verken lapper eller e-post fra X resten av uka. Bare rutinemessig trening, forelesninger, skytetrening og nærkamp på programmet. Jim er fortsatt spleiset med råtassen Wilson, men han begynner å kjenne mannens svake punkter nå. Denne kunnskapen, kombinert med det nye styrketreningsregimet, gjør ham i stand til å parere flere angrep. Bakdelen er at tullingen Wilson blir mer og mer aggressiv. Sersjant White, som vanligvis er rask til å slå ned på regelbrudd, vender det andre kinnet til. Først når galningen gir Jim et kne i lysken med overlegg, når Jim allerede ligger nede, blander White seg inn.

“Først skal dere lære å følge reglene. Deretter skal dere lære å bryte dem når forholdene tilsier det. Du har ikke kommet dit enda. Er det forstått?” Han går helt opp i fjeset på Wilson mens han snakker. Mannen krymper seg. “Ja, Sersjant! Forstått, Sersjant.”

Sersjant White vender seg mot Jim som fortsatt ligger i fosterstilling på gulvet. Han tar tak i Jims ankler og strekker ham ut. Det gjør vondt, men Jim biter tennene sammen.

“Du parerer ikke kjapt nok, Bones. Det har du fått svi for i dag. Gå i dusjen når du kommer deg på beina, og jobb hardere med å forutse Wilsons trekk i fremtiden.” Sersjant White slipper taket i Jims bein, reiser seg og går tilbake til undervisningen uten ytterligere kommentarer. Jim koker av sinne og smerte. Å bli sendt i dusjen når det er en full time igjen! Han vet han vil være i form når han bare får tilbake pusten. Han stabler seg på beina.  
“Sersjant, jeg kan fortsette, Sersjant.”  
“Hva var det du ikke forsto, Bones?”  
“Jeg går i dusjen, Sersjant. Forstått, Sersjant.”

Det er en slags straff igjen. Sykt å få straff fordi man har fått et kne i ballene. Han er litt hoven, så han dusjer i kaldt vann for å dempe hevelsen. Gåsehuden minner ham om X og isolasjonen og han får ereksjon på tross av de ømme ballene. Han tar en sjanse, aleine som han er. De andre kommer til å være opptatt lenge enda. Raskt runker han seg til orgasme. X’s fingre mot brystvorta og stønn over dusjbruset fyller hodet hans. Et virkelig kremt får ham til å rette seg raskt opp.

“Jeg ser at alt er bra med deg.” Sersjant Whites grin treffer ham fra døra til garderoben. Jim snur seg raskt mot veggen, like mye for å skjule de brennende kinnene som den svinnende ereksjonen og hånda full av sæd.

“Ja Sersjant. Takk, Sersjant.”

“Prøv å ta det litt med ro resten av dagen. Hvis smertene øker på i løpet av de nærmeste dagene, så kom deg til legen. Det samme gjelder hevelsen. Og nå snakker jeg om testiklene dine, ikke pikken. Den kan vi tydeligvis friskmelde.”  
Jim kjenner Whites blikk gløde mot nakken. “Ja, Sersjant.”

Jim går ikke til rommet, han legger turen til nettkafeen, eller Hula, som den kalles. Maskinene er plassert mot veggene, slik at folk kan få surfe med et minimum av privatliv. Rommet har et oppslag på innsida av døra: “Vennligst forlat rom og maskin som du selv ønsker å finne det. Eting og runking i tastaturet fører til utvisning. >:( Hulesjefene.”

Symbolet for innkommende e-post blinker når han åpner e-postboksen:  
“Fra: jimbosx@easymail.com  
Takk for sist. Samme tid og påkledning neste uke? Bruk nøkkelen. Finn et safeword.  
X”

Hva faen? Safeword? Han har selvsagt hørt uttrykket før. SM-uttrykk. Et nei som faktisk betyr nei. SM? Har han lyst til å prøve det? Han svarer raskt, før han rekker å fundere for mye over svaret. Bedre å følge den umiddelbare reaksjonen.  
“Fra: jimbones@easymail.com  
Jeg skal finne et safeword, men vet ikke helt om det er min greie. Ikke noe veldig røft, er du grei? Onsdag blir bra (men litt lenge?)  
Jim”  
Han studerer avsenderadressen. jimbosx@easymail.com. Betyr det Jim Bones’ X?

Mottageren snøfter over svaret. Jim er blant de tøffeste i sin gruppe og har bevist igjen og igjen at han står for en støyt. Er han så mye mer ømskinnet når det kommer til sex? Nåja. Jim ser ikke ut til å ha særlige motforestillinger mot verken leketortur, reglementbrudd eller å knulle vilt fremmede på fast basis. X holder derfor på at SM bør ligge midt i Jims gate. Han har allerede inntatt posisjonen på rygg med logrende hale, hvis man skal tro teksten mellom linjene i svaret hans.

Dagene sleper seg langsomt mot onsdag. Jim sjekker e-postboksen hver dag, men det kommer ikke fler meldinger fra X.

 

Han låser seg inn på lageret to minutter på to. Bygget er stille. Han er ikke redd for mørket i det store rommet, tvert i mot kjenner han en sitrende forventning når han drar hetta over hodet. Huden nupper seg mot den store tomheten i rommet rundt ham.

X legger en hånd på nakken hans bakfra. Fingrene erstattes av lepper og Jim sukker når han kjenner tenner gli over nakkehuden. Hender fikler med knappene i skjorta hans og i fellesskap får han og X klærne av i kjapp takt. Han forsøker å hjelpe X med å få av seg sine, men det blir mest en opphissende famling. X’s kropp er varm og senete. Det utelukker… Nei! Ikke tenke på hvem det kan være. Nok å kjenne den nakne kroppen mot sin. De velter over på teppene. Jim nyter den kjente, og allikevel fremmede, kroppen. Bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage, ereksjon mot ereksjon.

“Ordet er sjakkmatt. For absolutt stans.” X’s enhånds bestemte klem om Jims kuk bekrefter at meldingen er mottatt.

Jim kjenner umiddelbart savn når X reiser seg opp igjen. Han kjenner X gripe ham om håndleddene og dra ham opp i stående stilling på gulvet. Han flytter og justerer først Jims bein, deretter løfter X hendene hans opp i en merkelig velkjent posisjon. Etter noen undrende øyeblikk skjønner Jim at X forsøker å stille ham opp i utgangsposisjon for nærkamp. I det han slapper av i den velkjente stillingen, blir han taklet sidelengs og lagt i bakken. Han vrir seg under angriperen, som ikke bare klemmer ham fast, men også søker etter rumpa hans med fingrene. Han reiser seg opp på pur styrke og rister mannen av. Han blir taklet på nytt, og denne gangen blir to fingre presset flere cm opp i rumpa hans. De er heldigvis glatte av glidemiddel. Når rakk han å ordne det? rekker Jim å lure, før han blir tvunget over på ryggen. Han forsvarer seg bedre i denne posisjonen, han er sikker på at han er sterkere enn X og han har begge armene fri. I stedet griper han X’s kuk og runker raskt med en hånd. X gisper og slår hendene hans vekk. Deretter presses han ned i gulvet når X legger kroppsvekten på ham og kjører kuken til bunns i en bevegelse. Selv om det er et spill, finner Jim det meget tilfredstillende å lempe X over på ryggen igjen. Når han har X under seg, tvinger han X’s armer opp over hodet hans. Jim har fortsatt X’s dunkende kuk i rumpa. X vrir seg, men Jim er sterkest.

“Du er ei kjerring til å dominere.” Han bøyer seg ned og biter i X’s brystvorte. Jim stabler beina opp under seg til han sitter gyngende på huk og presser rumpa ned mot X’s bekken. Dette er så dypt det går. Han vipper underlivet fort opp og ned, så X’s kuk nærmest smeller inn i rumpa hans. X kniper tak i Jims brystvorter og Jim kjenner at han kommer uten forvarsel. Gjennom bølgene av følelser registrerer han at X kommer med noen rare snøftelyder. Jim antar han har fått sæd i nese eller munn. Sannsynligvis begge deler.

Igjen tørker X av dem med dvelende bevegelser. Det er disse øyeblikkene som gjør Jim mest usikker på hele affæren. Hva betyr det? Betyr det noe mer enn rolig, ettertenksom etterpå-sex? X som person er totalt ukjent område, Jim kjenner bare fysikken hans og vet noe om hva som får klokka hans til å tikke. Ikke noen solid basis noe som helst. I tillegg kommer vanskene med å holde affæren skjult. Jim grøsser som en hund et øyeblikk. X’s hender stanser og legger seg på Jims skuldre, der de gir en beroligende klem. Teppehaugen gynger, og Jim hører X kle på seg.

Jim kremter. “Jeg kommer ikke til å prøve å finne ut hvem du er.” Igjen blir han satt ut av den hule klangen av stemmen hans i det store rommet. Han flirer litt usikkert. “Vi kommer aldri til å bruke kondom, gjør vi vel? Vær så snill å si i fra om det er noe jeg bør vite om.” Han forstår at X beveger seg mot døra og slenger ut en ettertanke: “Kan du fortelle meg noe om deg selv? Ikke noe jeg kan identifisere deg på, men noe personlig?” Han kunne ha slått seg selv over munnen. Ordene sier det stikk motsatte av det han har tenkt. Ikke oppmuntre til noe mer!

X’s steg fjerner seg og Jim hører døren slå igjen. Faen.

 

“Jeg så deg under isolasjonen, vet du.”  
Lewis’ ord får Jim til å skvette. De er aleine på rommet. Martin og Wilson er på leirkino.  
“Du var på vei til dusjene.”  
“Jeg vil ikke snakke om det.”  
“Du var ikke den eneste. Jeg trur samtlige ble ydmyket på en eller annen måte. Det er en del av opplegget.”  
“Vær grei.” Årsaken til at han ikke vil høre, til forskjell fra hva enn Lewis forestiller seg, er at han ikke vil vite hvem X er. Når han først har akseptert sin ekshibisjonistiske side, kan han gjerne innrømme at han også tenner på anonymiteten. Dessuten er lista over kandidater blitt så mye kortere nå. Det må være noen med tilgang til vaktplanen. Jim stanser tankerekka før den resulterer i konkrete mistanker. Innerst inne vet han at han vil kunne eliminere seg frem til rett svar hvis han virkelig prøver.

“Du måtte altså drive nakne mannfolk i dusjen? Hjalp du til med vasken?” Jim rister av seg tanken og gliser mot Lewis.  
“Det hadde du vel likt.” Sam Lewis’ røde tryne ser litt for punktert ut til at ordene får den den rette snerten.  
“Hehehe.”  
“Så du fikk hjelp?”  
“Hvem vet, Lewis? Hvem vet.” De neste ordene er ute av Jims munn før han rekker å stanse dem: “Jeg skylder deg forresten en unnskyldning.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Bladet var mitt.”  
“Hm.” Lewis måler ham såvidt over mobiltelefonen han taster på. Han ligger på ryggen i køya. “Vel. Det hadde jeg vel egentlig skjønt.”  
“Åssen da?”  
“Du var litt for rød og forklaringa kom litt for raskt.”  
“Så du visste det hele tida?”  
“Hadde en sterk mistanke, kan du si.”  
Jim legger seg bakover igjen, med pocketboka foran fjeset. Han smiler mens han lurer på om Sam er like ukonsentrert som han sjøl er nå. Jim har gjort sitt utspill, nå er det opp til Sam.

Det tar litt tid før Lewis kommer i gang. “Så du liker kuk.”  
“Bi kanskje? Liker bare homseporno best.”  
“Og det holder du vanligvis kjeft om for ikke å lage trøbbel for deg selv?”  
“Eller andre.”  
“Romkamerater.”  
“For eksempel.”  
“Jeg anser legning som en privatsak.”  
“Takk.”  
“Du kan fortsette å glo på rumpa mi når du trur jeg ikke ser.”  
“I lige måde.”

 

Ny e-post: “Fra: jimbosx@easymail.com  
Jeg kommer ikke til å fortelle deg noe mer personlig enn at jeg elsker kroppen din. Fysikken din er eksepsjonell. Måten ryggtavla møter rumpeballene. Jeg får stå her jeg sitter, bare ved tanken. Skulle gjerne fortalt deg hvordan det føles å stå med kuken til bunns i rumpa di, der og da mens vi puler, men jeg ønsker ingen endring i måten vi møtes på.  
Jeg er frisk. Jeg har sjekket papirene dine og det er du også. Samme som sist?  
X”

Jim er jævlig lettet, for å si det mildt. Mannen ønsker ikke noen næmere forbindelse. Dessuten forklarer brevet mannens dveling ved Jims kropp. Jim skulle også ønske at X kunne snakke til ham når de møttes, men han er enig. Ingen endringer. Sjekket journalen… Enten er mannen offiser, eller så er han flink til å sno seg.

“Fra: jimbones@easymail.com  
Takk. Blikket ditt gjør meg vanvittig kåt. Knulles.  
Jim.”

 

Varm ettermiddag. Sam Lewis og Jim er igjen aleine på rommet. Dusj etter nærkamptrening og påfølgende middag har gjort dem slappe og dovne. Det er for tidlig å legge seg nedpå, men ingenting å ta seg til. Jim lener seg mot garderobeskapet og stirrer på et lysstoffrør som blinker i taklampa. Han banker fingrene i takt – en utålmodig rytme – på skapets metalldør.

“White er en dritt. Når jeg begynner å få kontroll på psykoen Wilson, så setter han meg faen meg på meg lodd for ekstra handikap.”  
“Og det klager du på?”  
“Ja, for helvete. Jeg blir jo svinebanka på hver trening!”  
“Du forsvarer deg temmelig greit etter hva jeg kan se. Ta det som et kompliment.”  
“Jeg er mør over alt.”  
“Daaakar.”  
Jim er klar over at han har gjort store fremskritt på kamptrening, men han har ikke sett sammenhengen. Å se det som en bekreftelse på fremskritt gir selvfølgelig mer mening enn at sersjanten formålsløst skulle plage Jim uke etter uke. Jim har tydeligvis fått med seg mer enn et snev paranoia fra isolasjonen, tross alt. En helt vanlig og kalkulert bivirkning ved slike kurs.

Lewis reiser seg opp. “Flytt deg, jeg skal inn i skapet.”  
“Nei.” Jim rister på hodet.  
“Jo.” Lewis går mot ham. Han er noen få cm høyere enn Jim.  
“Make me.” Jim skyter underlivet frem.  
“Tester du meg?”  
Jim svarer ikke, men flirer av den barnslige talemåten. Lewis kommer helt inntil. Han slår armene rundt Jim og løfter ham opp med fast grep om rumpeballene hans og plasserer ham ett steg til sides. Deretter slår han skapdøra opp rett foran trynet på Jim. Jim ler høyt over at han fortsatt har alle tennene i behold.  
“Du er en selvsikker jævel, Sam.”  
Lewis står på hodet i skapet. Jim snur seg for å gå mot køya.  
“Lås døra.” Stemmen innefra skapet er dump. Jim tar stegene bort til døra, men nøler med å låse. Hørte han riktig?

Sam Lewis snur seg rundt og ser på ham. Et nikk mot låsen. Jim vrir langsomt om. Han ser at Lewis er svett. Mørke flekker under armene, i nakken og over brystkassen. Buksa strammer i skrittet. Lenger kommer ikke Lewis på egenhånd.

“Det er ikke så vanskelig.” Jim ser ned mens han krysser gulvet mellom dem. “Hvis jeg gjør sånn…” Han legger hendene om Lewis’ hofter. Lewis beveger ikke en finger. “…og sånn.” Jim lar en hånd gli opp under t-skjortekanten. Lewis’ mage er fast og varm. Det går en grøsning gjennom kroppen når Jims hånd glir oppover til den treffer en brystvorte.  
“Kjennes bra?”  
“Mm.”  
“Skal jeg fortsette eller skal du gi meg en på trynet nå?”  
“Liksom. Du kunne banka meg når som helst.”

Lewis stanser ikke Jims hender. Den andre leter nedover. Knappene spretter lett opp. Lewis slipper ut et oppdemmet stønn når gylfen spretter opp. Det hvite tøyet i den romslige, militære underbuksa står som et telt mot Jims hånd. Jim lener seg inn mot Lewis og nyter romkameratens raske pust, magemusklene som hever seg mot hans. Han legger leppene mot Lewis’ hals og smaker. Han har savnet denne delen i møtene med X. Å snakke. Smake. Se. Lewis smaker godt. De tynne nakkehårene hans kiler mot overleppa. Han lukter absolutt ikke som X, men godt allikevel.

“Faen, Jim.” Lewis er hes.  
“Skal jeg slutte?”  
“Dette er ikke lurt.”  
“Det er mye – som ikke er – lurt.” Jim biter lett i Lewis’ nakkehud mens han snakker. Han har hånda innenfor buksa nå og Lewis’ kuk glidende mot håndflaten. Opphisselsen dunker i kroppen. Han presser seg mot Lewis’ underliv, og begge gisper.

“Enten ber du meg stoppe nå, eller så blir du med til sengs.” Jim mumler mot Lewis’ hals. Han tar tak i Lewis’ t-skjorte og drar den oppover. Endelig våkner Sam. Jim får av skjorta mens Sam stepper ut av buksa. Deretter går Sam løs på Jims knapper. Jim er allerede fullt opptatt. En hånd om Lewis’ kuk. Den andre hånda holder Lewis’ rumpe stødig. Lewis drar skjorta opp over armene hans og han må slippe taket. Han bruker hele kroppen til å skyve Lewis mot senga.

All kroppskontakten er berusende. Han bryter et forsett og kysser Sam grådig, men Lewis trekker seg umiddelbart bakover med et glimt av panikk i øynene. Jim noterer seg hvor grensa går, men benytter allikevel Lewis’ tilbaketrekning til å dra underbuksa av ham. Ett langt steg til og han har mannen under seg i senga.

Han biter lett i Lewis’ øreflipp, mens han gnir kuk mot kuk. Lewis’ harde brystvorter kiler. Jim slikker seg vei nedover. Over dirrende brystmuskler, et kyss i solar plexus, en sti av spytt mot navelen. Småkyss nedover den hårete stripa. Kukhodet stritter forventningsfullt mot munnen hans når han nærmer seg. Jim fokuserer på Lewis’ ansikt når han legger tungespissen presist mot strengen. Lewis’ adamseple hopper i det han stønner. Jim slikker rundt hodet med myk tunge, før han legger munnen helt rundt og suger sakte inn. Han roterer kuken ut igjen og topper med en virvel med tunga, og gjentar.  
“Ahh! _Bones!_ Jim! Herregud!”  
“Shhh!” Det er for lytt på kaserna til sånne utrop.  
“Håå. Sinnsykt.” Sam hvisker og stønner sidelengs inn i puta.

Jim fortsetter, men ikke for lenge. Har han først fått Lewis på rygg vil han smi mens jernet er varmt. Best å få unna den største utfordringen med en gang, så ikke Lewis ender opp med bondeanger mens Jim fortsatt sitter med tidenes ballespreng. Han spytter skikkelig i hånda og setter seg over skrevs på Lewis’ lår. Ser Lewis i øynene mens han dekker kuken hans med spytt. “Jeg skal gjøre det enkelt for deg.” Smilet hans blir litt anstrengt når han forbereder seg selv med en finger og deretter presser Sams dirrende harde kukhode etter. Han fortsetter å stirre på Lewis mens han venter på at musklene skal justere seg. Godt rumpa hans blir holdt i form av X.

Lewis ser ut som øynene skal sprette ut av skallen på ham. Blikket hans veksler mellom punktet der kuk møter rumpehull og Jims temmelig anstrengte ansikt.  
“…sinnsykt!”  
Jim synes det er ganske sinnsykt selv. Sinnsykt godt. Det er sikkert starten på en helt jævlig haug med forviklinger, men det driter han langt i for øyeblikket. Møtene med X er for sjeldne og for opphissende. Jim er eksplosiv, full av oppdemmet seksuell energi.  
“Du vet hvordan denne virker.” Han griper Lewis’ hånd og legger den rundt sin egen, sprengklare kuk. Lewis klumser ørlite før han finner rytmen. Bevegelsen er kjent, men vinkelen er ny.

Når Jim kjenner Lewis’ støt bli spastiske, suger han seg fast til Lewis’ munn igjen. Det er ikke et kyss; det er en invasjon, og han puler Lewis’ munn med tunga mens de begge kommer i voldsomme kast. Senga protesterer høylydt.

Jim slipper seg ned ved Lewis’ side mens han tørker seg om haka med håndbaken. Ingen av dem orker å bevege seg med det første.  
“Wow. Det var sinnsykt.”  
“Jepp. Du var ikke så verst til grønnskolling å være.”  
“Dust.”  
“Sussebass.”

Sam blir veldig stille i det stemningen brått skifter fra lykkelig etter-sex-eufori, til diger-elg-på-puta.  
“Slapp helt av, Lewis! Jeg er ikke et kvinnfolk og vi er ikke forlovet.”  
“Hva? Nei? Hæ?”  
“For min del kan vi fortsette som k.k. eller la det være med dette. Jeg har et annet opplegg på gang uansett, så du ser sjøl. Tenk på det.”  
“K.k.?”  
“Knullekompiser.”  
“Tenke på det? Det var godt, men…”  
“Vanvittig, men jeg blir ikke sur hvis det blir med denne ene gangen. Du bør heller ikke begynne å angre. Bortkasta energi. Ingen skade skjedd, sjøl om du finner ut at det ikke var din greie.”  
“Mm. Takk.”  
“Hvis du vil, kan du få kjenne hvordan det er en gang.”  
“Hva da?”  
“Å stå med en kuk til bunns i rumpa.”  
Jim kan kjenne Sam svelge. Det fins ingen sjanse i havet for at Sam og kikkeren er samme mann.

De rekker akkurat tørke opp søl, åpne vinduet og legge seg på respektive senger, før Martin og Wilson kommer tilbake.  
“Fy faen, her lukter det svette baller!” Wilson klør seg overdrevent på stellet mens han ler mot dem. Rånelukt er heldigvis helt vanlig på et firemannsrom.

 

Jim ser ingen grunn til at episoden med Lewis skal ha noen som helst innvirkning på møtene hans med X. Onsdagsnatta sitter han klar på teppehaugen. Han er allerede naken, med putevaret på plass over hodet. Han har til og med forberedt seg ved å smøre rumpa inn med glidekrem. Hvem vet hva X har planlagt for ham denne gangen.

Jim forestiller seg igjen hva X ser. En ting er å tenne på denne settingen, en annen ting er å spille den ut i virkeligheten. To anonyme, nakne menn på et lager. Ingen samtale, bare knulling og kåte leker. Han undres igjen over sin egen villighet til å gå med på opplegget, men mannen da virker hensynsfull nok, på sin egen sexsentrerte måte. Filosoferingen hans blir avbrutt av følelsen av kroppsvarme strålende mot huden. Et hørbart pust forteller at X står over ham. Det famler ved øret hans og tenner napper ham i øreflippen gjennom bomullstøyet. Deilig grøss forplanter seg direkte til underlivet.

X lar hendene gli over Jim, opp og ned, sirkler rundt brystvortene, snerter kukhodet. Jim har hatt ståkuk i timer i påvente av møtet. Han er mer enn klar – for det meste.

Igjen drar X ham opp på beina. Kampposisjon. X liker tydeligvis litt motstand fra partneren. Jim spiller med og denne gang er han på vakt fra første stund. Det føles litt meningsløst med hetta over hodet, men han vil absolutt gjøre sitt beste for å gjøre det vanskelig for X. Sidelengs kroppstakling igjen. X legger ham i bakken, men Jim klyper tak i X’s armer og slipper ikke taket. Igjen legger han X under seg. Han gnir underlivet mot X’s. “Hvem er det som dominerer hvem her?” X griper Jims bein og vipper ham ut av balanse. Brått ligger han på magen med begge hender låst mellom skulderbladene. Det er vondt. Mannen samler Jims håndledd i et etthånds grep og styrer kuken på plass. Når han har funnet rett vinkel, griper han putevaret og strammer til. Følelsen av å bli kvalt og penetrert samtidig gjør Jim brått vettskremt. Vet mannen om ham og Lewis? Er dette en sjalu elskers hevn? Presset fra det stramme bomullstoffet mot hals, munn og nese, pluss smerten ved den brå penetrasjonen blir brått mer enn Jim kan takle.

“Sjakkmatt!”

Taket om hetta løsner like raskt. Jim hikster, hyperventilerer. Ereksjonen har gitt seg og lemmet i rumpa hans føles plutselig fremmed. X trekker seg heldigvis ut og gnir Jims rygg med myke, beroligende bevegelser. Sakte får han igjen pusten.

“Sorry. Det blei for mye.” X holder munn som vanlig, men Jim kjenner armene hans rundt seg i en kroppsklem til svar. Spenningen slipper ut av Jim i et hikst og et nytt: “Sorry.”

X vet at Jim kunne slått seg fri om han virkelig hadde følt seg truet. Det ligger en kompliment i det at han valgte å bruke sikkerhetsordet.

X fortsetter å stryke Jims kropp, men nå med tydelig intensjon om noe mer enn kos. Etter et forsiktig tak om Jims kuk – Er det greit? – legger den ukjente leppene rundt kukhodet hans. Han suger Jim sakte, til sjenansen over personlige grenser er glemt og begge igjen deler én og samme tanke. Mannen griper Jims kuk: viser at han like gjerne tar i mot, men Jim stanser ham. “Nei. Prøv igjen. Vær så snill.”

Jim er så klar, så klar. Han ser stjerner når X’s kukhode rammer dypt.

 

Jim og Lewis har delt en kjapp runde gjensidig avsuging, men det er for varmt til at de gidder sette i gang noe mer omfattende umiddelbart. Martin og Wilson skal være trygt unna vei, de har tatt buss til nærmeste tettsted med diskotek og bar. Det er lørdagskveld.

“Jeg vet hvem den andre k.k.-en din er.” Lewis smiler fornøyd. “Jeg så dere komme ut fra lageret natt til torsdag.”  
“Ikke si hvem det er!”  
“Hæ?”  
“Jeg vet det ikke sjøl og vil ikke vite det heller. Har enda ikke sett trynet på fyren.”  
“ _Hel-ve-te!_ Kødder du eller? Kinky faen! Satte du lapp på oppslagstavla: Vil du knulle meg på utstyrslageret kl. da-og-da? Bruk maske!?”  
“Nei, for faen.”  
“Åssen hadde det seg at du og…”  
“Hold kjeft da, for faen!” Jim skuler på Lewis. “Hvorfor var du utafor lageret på den tida av døgnet? Fulgte du etter meg?”  
“Nei. Jeg våkna og så at senga di var tom. Jeg tok en liten runde. Kanskje jeg hadde en mistanke om hvorfor du var ute. Når skulle du ellers kunne stikke deg unna?”  
“Bare ikke fortell meg hvem det er. Greit?”

“Begynte dere å pule under isolasjonstreninga?”  
“Hva!?” Jim ser forskrekket på Lewis.  
“Vaktopplegget var litt spesielt.”  
“Hold kjeft, sier jeg jo!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Du fortalte meg akkurat at fyren er offiser.”  
“Ja, men… Det må du jo ha skjønt. Du var jo innelåst, med vakter.”  
“Jeg vet vel ikke hvor mange vakter det var, eller hvordan det fungerte. Dessuten var det jo menige vakter. Du var der, blant annet.”  
“Trudde du det var meg?”  
“Jeg har tenkt tanken. Dessuten bruker jeg hette. Maske hadde ikke funket.”  
“Hm. Det er en hel del ting jeg kunne tenke meg meg å si når det gjelder den hemmelige elskeren din.”  
“Kan du _vennligst_?”  
“Jammen, det er jo helt sprøtt! Hvordan skal jeg klare å la være? Hvis du hadde visst…”  
“Jeg vil ikke vite det, har jeg sagt! Det at jeg ikke vet er hele greia!”  
“Du må jo få noen hint når dere knuller?”  
“Jeg vet litt om anatomien hans. Hvor stor og glatt kuken hans er, at han barberer pungen, at han har dunete hår på rumpa, sixpack, bittesmå harde brystvorter…”  
“Høyere enn deg, mager, barberer seg to ganger om dagen…”  
“Hold kjeft’a, din dritt! Jeg vil ikke vite det. Det er ikke en nøtt jeg prøver å knekke.”  
Sam ser ettertenksomt på ham og gnir seg på haka. “Hvordan kan du la være?”  
“Jeg liker det jeg har og trur ikke det vil bli bedre hvis jeg vet hvem X er.”  
“X. Hvordan kommuniserer du og… Mr. X?”  
“Det skal du drite i.”

“Kan jeg få se på en gang?”  
“Har det tørna for deg?”  
“Jeg lover å ikke nevne det mer hvis jeg får se på. Bare en gang?”  
“Drit og dra.”  
“Det er veldig vanskelig å la være å forsnakke seg…”  
“Utpressing?”  
“Ja.”  
“Du må faenmeg gjemme deg godt!”  
“Ja, lover.” Sams rovdyrglis truer med å splitte munnvikene hans.  
“Hvis du blir avslørt betyr det sannsynligvis slutten for møtene mine med X, og det kommer jeg ikke til å tilgi deg.”  
“Er det så spesielt da, det dere gjør? Jeg må si jeg kjenner forventningene stige.”  
“Det er en jævla dårlig ide at du skal se på. Hvis jeg er stressa, kommer han til å merke det.”  
“Da får du finne på en god forklaring. Hvis du liker å bli kikka på, bør jo dette bli dobbelt så bra.”  
“Dette er en drittdårlig ide.”

“Han puler deg, ikke sant?”  
Jim svarer ikke, bare snøfter.  
“Det må være upraktisk å være på topp med bind for øynene.”  
“Sikkert.”  
“Hva liker du best?”  
“Begge deler er godt.”  
“Jeg skal finne ut av det sjøl snart.”  
“Du, pult i ræva?”  
“Ja? Noe galt med det?”  
“Hm. Du må være nyfrelst.”  
“Det har bare aldri passa sånn før. Jeg har aldri hatt problemer med å få sex med damer.”  
“Du virker temmelig selvsikker når du gransker rumpa mi også.”  
“Den er fin.”  
“Jeg kan pule deg så forsiktig du vil. Så får vi se hva som passer deg best.”

Jim begynner virkelig veldig forsiktig, men de ender med å knalle løs til senga gir opp og dør. Heldigvis er bygget nærmest forlatt på denne tida, så ingen klager på bråket. Senga lar seg banke sammen igjen på et vis.

“Hva syns du?” De ligger arm i arm i Jims seng: den som overlevde.  
“Vi kan godt bytte på.” Lewis ler, men ørene hans lyser rødt.  
“Hah! Du elsker å bli rævpult! Bananas over en runde rumpe-rodeo! Er du nyfrelst eller er du nyfrelst?” Jim kjenner Lewis humre mens han snakker.  
“Vettafaen. Jeg kommer aldri til å stå fram som homse. Dessuten er jeg bi jeg også. Tror jeg. Basert på gamle teorier og ferske erfaringer.”  
“Jeg sympatiserer ett hundre prosent.”

 

Sersjant White ser dem lekesloss mens de venter på oppstilling. De blir dermed satt til å sparre mot hverandre på nærkamptreninga senere på dagen. White skjeller dem ut etter noter, da de i starten ikke tar kampen særlig alvorlig. Sersjant Whites hensikt er selvfølgelig å knekke vennskapelige tendenser og utradere misforståtte hensyn. Mannen må ha en nærmest overnaturlig sans for ømme punkter og usagte sympatier og motsetninger.

Whites skyllebøtte har den ønskede virkningen. De neste utfallene kommer med full kraft og fokus. Jim får raskt en smell i underleppa og han blir til sin overraskelse opphisset av spenningen i situasjonen. Minnet om kampene i lagerrommet lurer i bakhodet. X’s spill er både forstyrrende og vannvittig opphissende. Jim har fantasert om møtet der han brukte sikkerhetsordet, men i fantasiene kveler ikke hetta, og Jim stanser ikke X’s hissende angrep.

Jim parerer flere utfall fra Sam før han legger inn et presist spark mot Sams ankel, nettopp i det vennen er ute av balanse. Han undervurderer sin egen styrke, og Sam går i bakken som en sekk. Sams fot hovner raskt opp og vennen  skriker på is.

Sersjant White gir førstehjelp med isspray og heving av skadestedet, og undervisningen avsluttes for dagen. De løfter Sam mellom seg og får sammen buksert ham til sykestua. Jim føler seg slettes ikke bra selv når Sam overlates til vakthavende lege.

“Hvorfor trur du jeg satte deg sammen med Lewis?”  
“Fordi du liker å føkke med hjernen min?” Jim klarer ikke være høflig akkurat nå.  
“Er du vittig? Du er en av de sterkeste på kurset. Lewis er ikke i nærheten av ditt nivå, verken når det gjelder ferdigheter eller smerteterskel.”  
Jim krymper seg.  
“Jeg vet at dere er nære venner. Dette var ikke en ferdighetskonkurranse. Dette var trening og en test av selvkontroll.”  
“Og jeg feilet.”  
“Spørsmålet er om du har lært.”  
Jim kjenner et forsinket sinne velle opp. “Du hadde vel ikke trengt å bruke ham for å teste meg!”  
“Du har sjøl ansvaret for dine handlinger, Bones.”  
Jim må ta seg sammen for ikke å tørke den skeive gliset av jævelen med et velrettet rundspark.

Sersjant White noterer seg Jims skulende blikk. Voldsomt til tungsinn på vennens vegne. Kombinert med noen andre detaljer… Kan X dra to fisk på samme krok? Nei, det er for risikabelt. For mange ukjente faktorer.

Sersjant Daniel White har hatt stor morro av å leke med Jim, og motsetningene dem i mellom har satt en ekstra spiss på affæren for Daniels del. Han har nytt å presse Jims grenser på matta og på ullteppene. Jim har meget høy toleranse for smerte og ydmykelse i tjenesten. Det at han valgte å bruke sikkerhetsordet sist de knullet, kan bety noe så enkelt som at han er uvant med den typen seksuelle eksperimenter. Eller er det at det var ham: X? Var det for røft? Jim har saktens bevist at han stort sett tåler steken.

Tilliten Jim viser X er ikke særlig fortjent. Daniel vet at han aldri kunne satt seg sjøl i en så sårbar situasjon med et fremmed menneske. Han lover seg selv å gå mer varsomt frem heretter. En ting er han i allefall sikker på og det er at anonymiteten må opprettholdes for enhver pris. Det er ikke regelverket som bekymrer ham, Jim er mer enn kapabel til å holde på en hemmelighet. Problemet er først og fremst at Jim ikke tåler sersjantens tryne. Å få vite at han har blitt brukt i ukesvis av Sersjant White… Jim ville antagelig slå ham flat. Daniel burde normalt sett vinne en kamp dem i mellom, siden White har erfaring og en solid rutine som Jim mangler. Men hvis Jim blir ordentlig forbannet? Å tro at Sersjant White ikke ville kunne få solid rundjuling ville være å undervurdere hva målbevisst sinne kan utrette når det kommer i profesjonell militær innpakking og armering: ikke noe større sjakktrekk. Dessuten vil antagelig begges karrierer ryke i et eventuelt offentlig etterspill, noe som absolutt ikke har vært hensikten.

 

Sams ankel har fått seg en solid smell, men ingenting kritisk har røket. Han må bare holde foten i ro noen dager og blir liggende på sykestua over natta. De er vel vant til at mannskapene ikke klarer å holde seg i ro. Jim unnskylder seg febrilsk og patetisk.  
“Sam! Jeg mente ikke å…”  
“Drit i det. Jeg burde konsentrert meg om å parere, jeg vet jo at du sparker rumpa av de fleste.”  
“Jeg burde behersket meg.”  
“Kødder du? Du burde konsentrere deg om å vinne kampen, det er det som teller.”  
“Noen ganger teller det mer å bruke hue.”  
“Du er tilgitt, jeg har aldri anklaga deg for noe uansett. Kom her.” Lewis klemmer ham karslig. “Jeg slipper ut i morra.”  
“Jeg kommer med en gang treninga er ferdig.”  
“Ja, jeg ligger vel der og venter, jeg.”  
“Jeg går ikke fra deg før du er på beina.”  
“Hva er det slags surr? Er vi gift eller?”  
“Nei, men faen. Det er min skyld at du ligger nede.”  
“Prøver du å bruke meg som unnskyldning for å dodge puleavtalen din med mr. Superkinky?”  
“Jeg er ikke kåt uansett.”  
“Det er forbanna jug, din kåte jævla tulling. Ikke depp for min skyld! Jeg kan kanskje ikke true deg med bank, men jeg kan love at jeg kan blø deg ned på en særs uappetittelig måte hvis du ikke skjerper deg.”  
Jim ler motvillig, men nekter å diskutere møtene med X med Sam.

Jim sender X en kort melding. “Kan ikke møte. Kanskje neste gang. Jim” Kanskje har isolasjonsperioden hatt sin pris. Hva er det egentlig  ved X som fascinerer Jim så veldig? Har han ret og slett bare blitt manipulert i en sårbar posisjon og pådratt seg Stockholm til opp over ørene? Han takler ikke tankene akkurat nå. En pause føles rett.

Sam gir Jim fingeren hver gang geipen hans siger ned på skjorteknappen onsdagskvelden. Martin og Wilson er på plass i respektive senger. De prater fitte som vanlig.

 

Sersjant White er forbannet. Har Bones blitt helt bløt over vennens skade? Det dreier seg jo ikke engang om varige mén. Er han forelsket i romkameraten? Har han gjettet hvem X er? Er Lewis bedre i senga? Han skulle for en gangs skyld ønske han hadde Jims tillit. Virkelig tillit, ikke bare lystbasert gjensidig avhengighet eller hva det enn er de har. Hadde. Kanskje behandlinga ble for røff til slutt? Han har trodd, feilaktig ser det ut for, at Jim ville ha masse å gå på når det gjaldt tøff behandling i senga. Sersjant White begynner å bli litt for engasjert til at han er helt komfortabel med situasjonen.

Han blir svært overrasket når Sam Lewis står på døra hans en kveld.  
“Inn, Sersjant?”  
“Ja, vær så god, Lewis.”  
Lewis bruker fortsatt krykker, men han ser ut til å greie seg ok.  
Sersjant White setter seg i en stol og vinker mot sofaen. Lewis manøvrerer seg på plass.  
“Det gjelder Jim. Jim Bones.”  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg vet om dere.”  
“Javel?”  
“Jeg vet hvor og når dere møtes, og jeg vet hva dere gjør.”  
“Javel?” Sersjant White har ikke tenkt å innrømme noe. Dette beviser bare at teoriene hans var på rett spor. Så fortrolige som de to er. Han er spent på fortsettelsen.  
“Dette er ikke noe utpressingsforsøk eller noe. Jeg vil bare si at Jim har tenkt å slutte å møte deg fordi han skadet meg. Ja, jeg vet er sykt. Nå går han rundt og sturer som en tulling. Jeg har prøvd å snakke ham fra det.”

Sersjant White mønstrer mannen i sofaen. Han forstår Jim på en måte. Lewis er fin som faen og har tydeligvis et greit og avslappet forhold til realitetene.  
“Og hva vil du jeg skal gjøre med det?”  
“Jeg veta’fan. Det får bli deres sak.”  
“Så du er ikke sjalu?”  
“Jeg? Hvorfor skulle jeg være det?”  
“Fordi dere knuller som kaniner så snart dere får et øyeblikk for dere selv?”

 _Bullseye._ Lewis lyser nærmest rødt når harde hjerteslag skyller blodbølger gjennom den tynne ansiktshuden hans.

“Det er ikke sånn…”  
“Hvordan er det da?”  
“Vi… Han kan knulle hvem han vil for min del. Vi er bare venner.”  
Sersjanten måler Lewis med øynene. “Jeg må si jeg forstår Bones godt.”  
Lewis skvetter synlig.  
“Gjelder det deg også? Du knuller hvem du vil? Ingen forpliktelser?”  
Lewis ser endelig ut til å vurdere alternativene.

“Hvis du en gang skulle ha lyst til å finne ut hva som driver Bones…” White villeder Lewis med overlegg. Erobring av henholdsvis Lewis og Bones krever radikalt forskjellig strategi og innfallsvinkel. Bare målsettingen er den samme. Svette og tilfredsstillende runder i halmen. Gjerne med en touch av dominans.  
Lewis har endelig samlet seg til et svar: “Hva trur du Jim ville si til det?”  
“Hva mener du? Du sa jo nettopp at dere bare er venner.”  
“Du vrir på ordene.”  
“Nei, jeg er dødsens alvorlig.” Sersjant White reiser seg. Lewis har kommet Bones til unnsetning som en ridder i skinnende rustning og sersjanten, eller _dragen_ eller hva faen, gidder rett og slett ikke bale med rustning akkurat i kveld. Lewis kommer seg opp med krykker og det hele, og vender nesa mot døra.

“Takk for at du kom, Lewis. Jeg setter pris på det.”  
“Ingen årsak, Sersjant. Jeg vet knapt hvorfor jeg kom.”  
“Du kom fordi du bryr deg om kameraten din. Ingenting galt i det.”

Lewis står i gangen når sersjanten strekker en hånd mot haken hans. “Et øyeblikk.” Sersjant White knepper igjen Lewis’ øverste, åpne skjorteknapp. Reglementert. Intimt. Han fullfører inspeksjonen med å stryke en finger langs Lewis’ hake i en imitasjon av sjekk for skjeggstubb. Lewis’ nakke gløder fortsatt når han forsvinner nedover trappa.

 _Korrumpering av uskyld er min spesialitet._ Daniel flirer for seg selv. Han vil ikke avslutte knulleseansene med Jim. Hvorfor er fyren så jævlig dum?

 


	3. Drømmetypen

Det er onsdag og nærkamptrening. Etter alle andre er fordelt i par, står Jim aleine igjen med Sersjant White.  
“Du møter meg i dag.”  
Dette er sjelden kost. Jim har sett White sloss tidligere, men kun med andre instruktører. Han kjenner nakken stramme og hopper litt på stedet for å løse opp spenningene før de begynner.  
“I stilling, Bones!”  
Jim legger merke til at flere av de andre følger med. Det er ikke bare Jim som føler spenningen i luften.

Han inntar utgangsstilling og begynner å sirkle rundt sersjanten. Motstanderen har ingenting av den litt dvaske, bøllete stilen til Wilson. Instruktøren har en aura av spent rottefelle. Ett feiltrinn og den knekker nakken på deg.

Sersjant White avventer, så Jim må åpne. Han legger inn et lavt, kjapt spark. En prøveballong. Sersjanten kontrer med en slag mot Jims høyre side, noe Jim har forutsett. Samtidig som han parerer kontrer han med kneet for å drive White ut av balanse og lykkes. White snubler og møter Jims albue på vei ned. White er raskt på beina igjen, men leppa hans er blodig. Han flirer mot Jim. Treffen gir Jim mersmak og han konsentrerer seg om neste utfall. White fortjener bank. Mannen har hengt over ham som en klegg i måneder nå og Jim kjenner han har nådd et slags bristepunkt.

De nærmeste parene har stanset helt opp og glor åpenlyst. Jim blunker til dem og gnir seg demonstrativt i hendene. Sersjant White stuper inn i det lille øyeblikket han er uoppmerksom. Samme jævla sidelengse angrepet? Jim rekker å tenke at Whites teknikk er lite imponerende, før han parerer med det andre kneet for variasjonens skyld. Denne gangen går Jim for ekstra ydmykelse og tvinger sersjantens hode ned i matta. Før han rekker å triumfere, bruker sersjanten alt sitt rullende moment til å tvinge Jim rundt og under. Og der blir han sittende som spikret. En fot og begge armer samlet på ryggen. Vrengt kyllingposisjon.

“Litt vel kjepphøy i dag?” Sersjant White hveser mot øret hans. Små dråper spytt og blod treffer Jims kinn. Jim dunker hodet mot matta for å signalisere at han gir seg. Han er litt svimmel, for ordet som ligger usagt på tungespissen hans er “Sjakkmatt.”

De neste rundene går rett til helvete. Jim får inn en og annen treffer, men kampene ender uavlatelig med at sersjanten tvinger ham i matta. Hver gang spytter White fornærmelser, og hver gang føler Jim sterk trang til å gi opp. Vifte med det hvite flagget. Han burde bli sint av de stadige fornærmelsene og ydmykelsen ved å bli banket opp av instruktøren med hele kullet stående i en ring, men han blir bare svimlere og svimlere. Før tiden er ute blåser sersjanten av. “I dusjen med dere!”

Jim kommer seg på beina etter den siste ydmykelsen. Han må passere Sersjant White på vei ut og bøyer hodet for å slippe å se det blodige, overlegne smilet.

“Hvor var du i dag, Bones? På ferie? Jeg kommer til å gå berserkgang over den sarte ræva di til du kommer på bedre tanker! Hvis du bare kunne lære deg å fokusere, ville du kanskje få med deg noe av det som skjer! Her og nå!” Sersjant White brøler høyere og høyere.  
“Ja, Sersjant.” Jim hvisker.  
“I dusjen, for faen!

Sersjant White er ikke fornøyd, verken med den offisielle eller uoffisielle instruksjonen av Bones for øyeblikket. Han kan ikke møte Jims idiotiske depresjon med sympati, så han får heller prøve å provosere til adrenalin bryter Jim ut av dvalen. Forhåpentlig.

Jim går gjennom dusj- og garderoberutinene som en søvngjenger etter den ydmykende kampen. Tankene er sirup. Han rister på hodet, men det er som om verden følger en halv omdreining etter. Med en sokk i hånda blir han sittende og tenke. Noe skjedde der på matta, noe som stjal alt initiativ og lammet alle reserver. Hva var det? Hva faen var det? Noe med..? Han vrir hodet til ingen nytte: det avgjørende øyeblikket, eller ordet eller hva det var, glipper unna. Benken har laget stripete spor i lårene hans når han endelig reiser seg. På med klærne og ut av den klamme garderoben. Han legger turen mot Hula i stedet for firemannsrommet.

“Fra: jimbones@easymail.com  
Kan vi møtes i natt? Samme oppsett?  
Jim”  
Han trenger det. Den anonyme sexen. På valgte premisser, i motsetning til alt annet som skjer med ham for tiden. Dette er bare hans.

Svaret kommer raskt, mens han fortsatt sitter ved maskina:  
“Fra: jimbosx@easymail.com  
Ser frem til det.  
X”  
Jim sukker og skjønner at det er av lettelse. Han må ha vært usikker på om mannen faktisk ville møte ham igjen.

“Hørte Sersjant White slo deg flat på trening i dag.” Sam høres passe spydig ut.  
“Ja, han gjorde visst det.”  
“Jøss. Slik taler en slagen mann.”  
“Jeg gir faen i White.”  
“Javel?”  
“Hold kjeft og vær fornøyd. Jeg har gjenopptatt kontakten.”  
“Med… X?”  
“Jepp.”  
“Får håpe det er det du trenger.”  
Sam får fingeren.

 

Jim sitter på teppestabelen og angrer. Han kjenner at han ikke er i humør til dette nå. Tidligere har forberedelsene til knulleseansene vært spennende, en del av nytelsen. Denne gangen kjenner han seg bare naken der han sitter på de stikkende ullteppene. Putevaret må se latterlig ut. Dessuten er han lemster og sår over det hele. Han lurer på hva X må tenke om de mange blåmerkene.

Han  får nærmest sjokk når X dytter ham brutalt bakover, setter seg overskrevs og tvinger hendene hans opp over hodet hans. Jim kan føle blikket selv om han ikke kan se det.

“Unnskyld at jeg uteblei sist. Jeg sliter litt for tida…” Sersjant White legger hånda over munnen hans så stemmen blir dempet mot bomullsstoffet. Han vil ikke høre på unnskyldninger. Bones er ikke engang hard. Det er ikke Daniels problem. Har Bones kommet, så skal det bli puling. Sersjanten famler etter rumpa hans og konstaterer at Bones har forberedt seg. Fint. Han presser kuken mot Jims rumpe og griper etter ansiktet hans i putevaret igjen. Presser to fingre inn i munnen. Kjenner tunga bølge under bomullen som blir våt. Tennene gnisser uten å bite. Han slipper tommelen under kanten på putevaret og drar oppover. I det han avdekker Jims munn, smetter kukhodet hans innenfor Jims ringmuskler. Begge stønner. Trekninger av smerte går over Jims ansikt og Daniel kysser ham hardt. Så hardt at instruktørens leppe sprekker opp igjen. Sersjanten står nå til bunns i Jims trange rumpe.

Jim kjenner blodsmaken. Selv om han ikke var kåt, har mannens nesten desperate inntrengning gjort inntrykk på ham. Kuken hans reiser seg for hvert nye støt. “Jah!”

Daniel holder fortsatt Jims lepper i et intenst kyss. Mykere nå. Dypere. Smaker på ham, puler ham med tunga. Det gir definitivt en ny dimensjon til knullinga deres. White nyter følelsen av Jims harde kuk mot magen. Holder et grep om hetta så den ikke glir videre opp. Det ville ikke hatt noe å si. Jim har for lengst lukket øynene. Han runker seg selv i takt med Whites dype støt.

X’s lepper føles som en renselse. Et intimt løfte om rein, vannvittig, oppslukende sex. X’s leppe blør. Jim lar tunga følge såret. Kjennes som et arr. Et gammelt arr under et nytt sår. Jim kan høre det sier klikk. Klikk. Klikk. Tiden står stille og han kjenner kroppene deres bukte seg mekanisk mens han spruter dem begge ned. Sersjant White suger Jims tunge inn i munnen og spruter varmt et sted langt inni ham. White.

Mannen – sersjanten – blir liggende og pese oppå Jim. Jim rører ikke en finger. _Han vet ikke at jeg vet._ Tanken utkrystalliserer seg fra kaos. En arm smyger seg rundt ham og Jim får en klem. Jims stive kropp forteller det Jim enda ikke vil eller kan si høyt. X slipper unna. Avventende. Jim løfter armen sakte og griper kanten på putevaret. Igjen kan han føle X’s blikk som en fysisk berøring.

Jim klarer ikke si navnet. Han slipper taket i putevaret. Orker ikke se. Vissheten innebærer for mye… han må tenke.

“Din jævel.”

Et håndkle blir presset inn i hendene hans. Det minner ham om dusjen under isolasjonen. _White._ Fuckings _White._ Har hånt ham hvert sekund mens Jim har trodd han har skutt gullfuglen. Mannen må være psykopat.  
“Du er faen meg sinnsyk! Jævla stalker! Kikker på meg, rævpuler meg som den jævla fitta jeg er og sønderbanker meg på toppen. Du kvalte meg nesten. Håper du fikk et skikkelig kick. Det fikk _faenmeg_ jeg!”

Hetta blir løftet av ham. Han kjenner en brå lyst til å holde den igjen med begge hender, men står i mot innskytelsen. Sersjant White sitter rett foran ham på teppestabelen. Mørkegrå tepper med blått mønster. Øynene til White er også blå. Det må være en feil.  
“Du ville det.”  
“Du er sinnsyk.”  
“Du likte det og du ville det like mye som jeg, samme hva du sier.”  
Jim kjenner smaken av Sersjant Whites blod i munnen. Jims sæd blir kald på Sersjant Whites veldefinerte brystkasse. Håndklet ligger fortsatt i Jims hender. Han tørker raskt av seg og får gåsehud av tanken på Sersjant Whites sæd. Hvor den er. Han grøsser. Kuken er fortsatt stiv. Sjokk og adrenalin kan gjøre sånt.

“Jeg har ikke lurt deg, Jim. Du kunne tatt av deg hetta når som helst. Du kunne latt være å møte. Men du kom.”  
Sersjant Whites stemme får det til å gå rundt for Jim. Det var virkelig White. Bak døra. I dusjen. På treningsmatta. Han klarer ikke å mønstre krefter nok til å se mannen bak fantasien i øynene. “Jeg fatter ikke hva en som du er laga av.” Jim får på seg klærne og kommer seg ut.

 

Det begynner å lysne når Lewis finner ham, der han sitter i et lite pauserom som ingen bruker fordi det var røykerom før og stinker som ville helvete. Jims tanker bare seiler.

“Du blei lenge.” Vennen rynker brynene.  
“Mm.” Jim smiler matt.  
“Noen spesiell grunn til at du sitter her?”  
“White.”  
“Aha. Katta er ute av sekken.”  
“Jeg er ute av sekken.”  
“Hæ?”  
Jim bare rister på hodet.  
“Det er ikke verdens undergang, er det vel?”  
“Hørte du ikke hva jeg sa? White!”  
“Ja? Ikke bare er rumpa hans et underverk, han er kanskje den eneste som kan lære deg manérer på matta. Såvidt jeg kan forstå må han være din drømmetype.”  
“Du er like sinnsyk som ham.”  
“Og du er det siste fornuftige mennesket i en gal, gal verden.”  
“Jævla tulling.” Jim ler trøtt.

De får nøyaktig en times søvn før vekkerklokka ringer. Første halvdel av dagen er bare teori, men etter lunsj er det nærkamptrening igjen. Jim napper Sam i ermet under lunsjen.  
“Jeg trur jeg driter i treninga i dag.”  
“Nei, faen. Du får refs.”  
“Jeg klarer ikke å møte trynet hans. Dessuten er jeg trøtt som faen.”  
“Du må møte mannen, før eller seinere. Mye bedre før.”  
“Nei, for faen!”  
“Jo, for faen. Helvete heller, Jim, jeg kjenner deg ikke igjen. Sipper som ei jente fordi du har fått nøyaktig det du har bedt om.”  
“Jeg sipper ikke.”  
Lewis gjeiper. “ _Jeg sipper ikke._ Herregud’a mann! Kom deg på trening, for helvete.”

Sam har et poeng. Jim forsøker å finne tilbake til noe av den gamle sjøltilliten mens han går gjennom garderoberitualene. Han er god til å slåss. Om han så går i matta hundre ganger, skal han nyte de trefferne han klarer å få inn.

Sersjant Whites ansikt pendler foran hans. De beveger seg i sirkel. Jim nekter å åpne. Sersjanten gjør et utfall mot hodet hans. Jim oppfatter motstanderens bevegelser som i sakte kino. Parerer. Setter et kne i Sersjant Whites ribbein. Fortsetter ned på huk og feller den vaklende mannen med et sittende rundspark. Svetten perler på instruktørens overleppe når han kommer seg på beina og inntar posisjon igjen.

“Du kommer stadig tilbake etter mer?” Jim spytter ordene ut.  
“Hold kjeft og slåss.” Sersjant White kopierer hans lave rundspark, men avslutter med et spark mot Jims nyrer. Jim klarer bare så vidt å parere. Han ser rødt. Før White rekker å returnere til utgangsstilling, griper Jim ham i kragen og gir ham rett venstre. Knyttneven treffer perfekt, midt i det glisende trynet. Slaget sender en dusj av små bloddråper ut i lange buer over matta. Slaget er av en type som liksom ikke passer i treningsrommet. Knyttneven returnerer til en ny smell, en til og en til. Styrke vinner over knep i virkelig nærkamp.

Han slipper brått taket i kragen. Sersjant White faller på kne på gulvet. Han holder seg til øret. En bloddråpe tyder på at trommehinnen har sprukket. Sersjanten ser opp på Jim med et misfornøyd grin. Leppene hans er hovne og nesa kanskje knekt. Han snøvler. _“Bli voksen, Jim!”_

Treningstimen avlyses i og med at instruktøren må på sykestua. Jim venter å høre ordene refs, bot og sivildom, men hører ikke mer. Heller ikke på oppstilling neste morgen nevnes episoden, men sersjanten – X – har rett. Det er på tide å bli voksen.

 

Sersjanten er på jobb som vanlig neste dag. Jims gruppe har ikke trening denne dagen, så Jim skynder seg over til gymsalen etter dagens siste time. Han venter til alle andre har forlatt rommet før han går bort til instruktøren, som rydder opp i treningsrommet etter siste gruppe. Sersjant White ser ham vente, men fortsetter å rydde vekk matter og låse skap.  
“Sersjant White.”  
“Ja, Bones?”  
“Nøkkelen.” Han rekker lagernøkkelen frem mot White.  
Sersjant White fortsetter bort til garderobeskapet ved døra. Låser. Går videre til døra. Låser den også.

“Sersjant White!”  
“Ja?”  
“Hva faen er det du driver med.”  
“Du kan for eksempel si at jeg berger utdannelsen din. Hvis du har tenkt å prøve å ta meg igjen, er det best å slippe vitner.”  
“Ta nøkkelen!”  
Sersjant White kommer endelig bort til ham. “Har du tenkt over det jeg sa?”  
“Hva da?”  
“Mener du fortsatt at du er lurt? At jeg har tvunget deg til noe du ikke ville?”  
Jim svelger. “Hadde jeg visst at det var deg…”  
“Så du liker ikke meg? Fair nok. Men du godtok å bruke hette. Og du visste at X var en type som tente på folk med hette. Du sjøl tenner som en tulling på å bruke hette. Jeg skjønner ikke at du mener du har gjort en dårlig deal.”  
“Pleier du å utnytte elevene dine?”  
“Hehe. Nei, du er i en ekslusiv klasse, Jim. Siden du fisker etter komplimenter.”  
Å høre Sersjant White bruke fornavnet hans… De står midt på kampmatta. Sersjant White drar en finger raskt oppover Jims brystkasse før han griper tak i Jims t-skjorte og rykker ham inntil seg. Sersjanten er svett etter treninga. Øyet og nesa hans er fortsatt blå og litt hovne. Leppa hans har et hakk. “Bare si at du ikke likte det, Jim.”

Jim står fortsatt der med nøkkelen utstrakt. Sersjant White presser seg mot ham. “Du har den mest opphissende rumpa i verden, Jim. Etter jeg så deg fingerpule deg sjøl på cella var jeg solgt. Jeg lurte mange ganger på om du kunne tenke deg å møte X oftere. Hver dag om du ville. Men det var for risikabelt. Det at du tente på X betyr slett ikke at du tenner på meg. Det har jeg visst hele tida. Men jeg lar deg ikke gå før jeg vet med sikkerhet…” Han legger hånda mot Jims gylf. Jims forræderske kuk er hard som et spett.

“Er du vannvittig, mann? Jeg kom ikke hit for å pule. Jeg kom for å levere nøkkelen.”  
“Du kan fortsatt stanse meg om du vil.” Sersjant White har åpnet knappene i Jims bukse, så kukhodet kneiser over underbuksekanten. Mannen synker ned på kne og tunga hans lager raske hvirvler over Jims kukhode.  
“Fuck!”  
“Det er greit.” Sersjant White ler før han suger tak igjen.  
“Du er faen så drøy, Sersjant!”  
“Stopp meg når du vil.”  
Sikkerhetsordet. Jim kan bruke sikkerhetsordet. Eller han kan brette Sersjant White sammen med rå makt og gå ut herfra. Synet av mannens sprukne lepper rundt kuken hans er sært. Med munnen full av kuk holder han i hverfall kjeft.  
“Hva er det du flirer av?”  
“Deg, Sersjant. Du er mye hyggeligere når du har kjeften full av kuk, Sersjant.”  
Sersjant Daniel White knar Jims baller mens han suger og blikket hans formidler at de er farlig utsatt. Jim gisper. X kjenner ham, vet hva han liker. _Dette er godt!_

Sersjant White skyver ham ned på matta. Setter seg overskrevs. “Jeg vil at du skal innrømme at du likte det, Jim. Jeg nøyt hvert sekund.” Igjen samler sersjanten Jims hender over hodet hans. Jim vurderer å gjøre motstand. Armene eier ikke krefter. Sersjant White, X, lener seg over ham. “Si det.”  
Han vrir seg under instruktørens kritiske blikk. “Faen.”  
“Du klarer det ikke. Bli voksen, Bones.”

Grepet om hendene hans løsner, og Sersjant White setter seg opp.  
“Nei!” Jim griper ham i skjorta. _“Jeg.”_ Han rister på hodet og begynner igjen. “Ikke stopp. _Jeg likte det._ Faen. De andre klagde på isolasjonen. Jeg fatta ikke hva de prata om. For meg var det en sammenhengende tripp. Har aldri vært så kåt i mitt liv.”  
“Det krevde en del organisering, men var vel verdt anstrengelsene.”  
En murrende tanke utkrystalliserer seg hos Jim. “Når begynte du å planlegge dette?”  
“Jeg har ikke planlagt en dritt. Du kan heller kalle det tilrettelegging.”  
“Når begynte du å sikle etter rumpe mi, for å si det på en annen måte.” Jims hender ligger innenfor Daniels skjorte nå. White fikler med å få av seg buksene i fart.  
“Da du stakk den opp i ansiktet på meg. Jeg kan love deg at den luka var helvetes ukomfortabel å henge ved. Noen ganger hadde jeg lyst til å brøle at du skulle få opp farta.”  
“Jeg hadde veldig god tid der inne.”

Sersjant White trår endelig ut av buksebeina og setter seg over Jim igjen. “Hva tenkte du på når du lå der med rumpa i været?”  
“På den som sto og runka etter rumpa mi. Om at døra skulle åpne seg og kikkeren komme inn. Og. Knulle meg sønder og sammen.”  
“Jeg angrer på at jeg venta så lenge med å knulle deg der inne.” Sersjant White spytter i neven og strekker hånda bakover. Kort etter kjenner Jim Whites stramme ringmuskel presse over kukhodet. Sersjant White stønner og lener seg frem mens kuken glir inn. Jim kjenner pusten hans mot øret. “X.”  
“Ja.” Sersjant Whites tunge følger kjeven hans mot haken, mot munnen. Leppene hans. Igjen får Jim gåsehud av følelsen. Kuken hans dunker enda hardere i sersjantens rumpe. Whites munn presser, gaper, biter. Jims hender har funnet sersjantens kuk, Jim gjengjelder kysset, slikker mannens lepper, hake, hakket i leppa. Rart å endelig se synet som følger med sansefornemmelsene. Sersjant White bøyer seg bakover og presser tre fingre opp i Jims rumpe, og det får dem begge til å komme, i langsomme, endeløse, spastiske orgasmebølger.

Når de har fått igjen pusten glir White av. Han henter et håndkle og begynner å tørke av Jim. Langsomme bevegelser som før.  
“Jeg kan tørke meg sjøl, du vet det?”  
“Hm. Ja.” Sersjanten rekker Jim håndklet. “Ehm, jeg håper vi har en gjensidig forståelse av dette her, Jim.”  
“Er våren eller sommeren mest romantisk? Og skal vi gå for særeie?”  
“Kjeften.”  
“Vi er ikke kjærester og vi holder dette skjult. Noe mer vi bør prate om?”  
“Hva er ståa med Lewis?”  
“Han vet om oss, hvis det er det du mener. Trur han klarer å holde kjeft om det.”  
“Hvor lenge har dere to stått i?”  
“Ikke lenge. Etter isolasjonen. Jeg prøver egentlig å unngå å knulle folk jeg jobber med.”  
“Hehe.”  
“Ja, det har blitt litt vilt i det siste.” Jim slipper seg tilbake på treningsmatta. Han er fortsatt litt svimmel.

“Når vi snakker… Kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste?”  
“Det kommer an på.”  
“Du skylder meg en etter å ha dratt meg etter nesa i ukesvis.”  
“Kom med det?”  
“Kan vi møtes igjen? På lageret?”  
“Det ønsket kan jeg etterkomme.” Sersjant White smiler karakteristiskt skjevt.  
“Det er bare en liten vri: denne gangen stiller _du_ med hetta.”  
“Hmm. Det må jeg tenke litt på.”  
“Du må jo ha lurt på hvordan jeg har hatt det. Jeg trur ikke du er helt fremmed for den tanken.”  
“Nei, jeg liker å tro jeg behersker de fleste stillinger.” Han legger seg over Jim og viser hvor godt han behersker posisjonen på topp. Jim lar fingertuppene gli over sersjantens stive brystvorter.  
“Bare en gang. Så du får kjenne det jeg har kjent.”  
“Greit.” Sersjant White stønner ordene frem når Jims hender slutter tett om kuken hans.

 

Jim ber Sam holde seg klar onsdagsnatta.  
“Møter du ham fortsatt? Jeg trudde du hata trynet hans?”  
“Det er komplisert. Eller, egentlig ikke. Stiller du?”  
“Ja, jøss!”

Når tida er inne lister de seg av gårde på sokkelesten. Jim viser hysj-tegn med fingeren før han låser dem inn på lageret. På teppehaugen sitter en naken Sersjant White med lyseblått putevar over hodet. Jim ville ledd om han ikke var så opphisset. Et knis unnslipper Sam. Jim dulter ham i siden og ser morskt på ham. Han går over til sersjanten og gestikulerer til Sam at han skal komme etter. Deretter instruerer han lydløst Sam om å gi Sersjant White en blowjob. Sakte.

Sersjanten gisper når Sams lepper berører kneet hans. Han legger seg bakover og Sam kysser og slikker en drøy omvei før han endelig bøyer seg over Sersjant Whites kuk. Jim har også fått av seg klærne og er hard som stein. Synet av Whites hofter som løfter seg mot Sams munn er en åpenbaring. Sersjantens hender som graver tak i Sams lugg og styrer hodet hans ned. Bra at både Jim og Sam har samme korte sveis. Jim åpner Sams smekk, drar ned bukse og militært undertøy og stiller seg på kne bak ham. Sams rumpe får en veldig innbydende fasong sett nedenfra. Jim slikker seg vei oppover. Når han borer fjeset inn mellom Sams skinker stønner Sam så høyt at Jim er redd han skal røpe dem. Sersjant White virker heldigvis oppslukt med sitt og viser ingen tegn til mistanke. Jim reiser seg opp igjen og drar Sam opp i oppreist stilling.

Det høres et tydelig _smakk_ når Sersjant Whites våte, stive stake treffer det stramme mageskinnet hans. Sersjant White blir liggende med det hettekledde hodet halvt løftet og hendene ut i en spørrende stilling. Jim kjenner seg så godt igjen. Med hetta over hodet defineres verden ut fra følelses- og hørselssansen og bli mye mindre. Det du ikke kjenner eller hører eksisterer nesten ikke. Du kan vite at det er der, men det er først når du rører det at det virkelig eksisterer. Utryggheten skjerper sansene, og det begrensede universet skjerper fokus.

Jim griper Sams kuk bakfra og skyver ham mot Whites rumpe. Han lar hånda gli nedover Sersjant Whites lår, ned mot skrittet. Sersjant White tar et hint, han griper tak under knærne sine og skyter rumpa opp. Jim tester med en finger før han lar Sam overta. Sersjanten har forberedt seg godt, rumpehullet er mykt og glatt av glidemiddel. Når Jim vender tilbake til sersjantens side av teppehaugen ser Sam spørrende på ham. Jim svarer med et tegn med armene som best kan beskrives som _“Kjør’n inn!”_ Sam følger ikke oppfordringen helt og går varsomt frem: lar fingrene jobbe ringmusklene løse før han legger kukhodet til. Jim tenker dette er mer for Sams skyld enn for Sersjant Whites; sersjanten tåler mye røffere behandling. Og det skal Jim sørge for at han får.

Sam bruker så god tid at det igjen er fare for at Sersjant White skal ane ugler i mosen. Jim har aldri vært så tålmodig som Sam er nå. Sakte jukker Sam kuken cm for cm inn i Sersjant Whites rumpe. Sersjant White stemmer rumpa i mot med hver muskel i kroppen: det er tydelig at han begynner å bli desperat. Endelig står Sam til rota. På tide å sette Sersjant Whites hjerne i spinn.

Jim setter seg raskt over Sersjant Whites hode så han blir stående ansikt til ansikt med Sam. Han holder sersjantens hode fast med lårene mens han bøyer seg frem og tar fatt om Whites kuk med leppene. Et par kjappe runder med tunga om hjelmen før han tar så mye kuk han kan klare i munnen. Han gnir underlivet mot putevaret over sersjantens ansikt. Sersjant White har begynt å sprelle, men Jims kraftige lår hindrer ham i å få av seg putevaret. Jim antar han gjenkjenner Jims lukt mot ansiktet og også har skjønt hvem som puler rumpa hans dypt. Jim kjenner Whites forsats renne over tunga og det gjør Jim vanvittig kåt.

 _“Jim!”_ Sersjant Whites stemme lyder halvkvalt mot Jims pung. Sersjant White kjemper med putevaret, samtidig som han fortsatt stemmer rumpa opp mot Sams bevegelser. Jim slipper litt opp og til slutt klarer sersjanten å lirke hetta opp over ørene. Jim klemmer ham tettere fast med lårene igjen og bøyer seg til kuken hans når sersjantens lepper. Sersjant White gaper høyt og Jim gir ham alt han kan ta i mot. Sersjant White suger frenetisk, kukhodet bak drøvelen, hoftebevegelsene hans blir spastiske. Sam skjønner hvordan det ligger an, han gir sersjanten ekstra fart med noen raske, dype tak. De spredte klattene i Jims munn erstattes av varme sædstråler og Jim svelger det han kan mens han jobber for å holde seg på topp av den sprellende kroppen. Først når sersjanten ligger helt stille trekker Jim sin egen siklende kuk ut av mannens munn.

Sersjant White ser dypt rystet ut. Håret hans er klistret i svett soveromssveis og han myser mot dem som en moldvarp mot sola. Sam har fortsatt ikke trukket seg ut. Sersjanten stabler seg møysommelig opp på albuene.

“Jeg trudde jeg skulle få hjerteattakk da du satte deg over meg.” Han ser på Jim med et pussig halvsmil. Antagelig en blanding av fornøyd-med-orgasmen- og lurt-opp-i-stry-fjes. Sam ser ut som en fersket skolegutt, som om det er først nå han oppdager at han står med svinnende kuk i sin overordnedes rumpe.

Sersjant White må ha registrert det samme, for plutselig setter han øynene i Sam og roper _“Giv akt!”_ Sam spretter instinktivt til og inntar posisjon, med hilsen til panna og den våte kuken klaskende.

Synet får både Sersjant White og Jim til å le så de griner. “Godkjent, Lewis! Tre av, Lewis. Hehehe!” Nye latterbrøl. Sam begynner å se smått irritert ut og piffen har så definitivt gått ut av ereksjonen hans. Jim stiller seg bak ham og biter ham lett i øret samtidig som han klemmer seg inn mot Sams svette rumpesprekk. Sersjant White nikker oppmuntrende til dem og Jim håper det får Sam i bedre humør. På tide å oppfylle de neste ønskene på lista.

Sam protesterer høylydt når Jim bender armene hans opp bak ryggen. Det er en smertefull stilling og Jim trenger ikke ta hardt i for å få lagt Sam ned på ullteppehaugen. “Nå må du overta her.” sier han til Sersjant White og holder demonstrativt Sams håndledd opp mot ham.  
“Auu! Slipp. Jeg lar meg da pule frivillig.”  
“Du ville vite hva som trakk meg tilbake til X? Da må du begynne å tenke rasjonelt over situasjonen du er i. Hvem eller hva kan representere reell fare? Hva består trusselen i og hva kan du gjøre? Kan du på noen måte vende situasjonen til din fordel? Jeg ville resonnert slik: selv om du kjenner det knake litt i skulderleddene nå, vet du at verken Sersjant White eller jeg er ute etter å skade deg, tvert i mot. Det du risikerer er å bli pult til du blir hjulbeint. Siden jeg holder deg fast, kan du ikke gjøre en dritt med det for øyeblikket. Det du kan gjøre er å konsentrere deg om å vende situasjonen til din fordel…” Jim masserer Sams rumpe med den ene hånda mens han snakker. Han kjenner det gå skjelvinger gjennom Sams kropp og lurer på om han går for langt med kameraten. Han vet at både ham selv og Sersjant White elsker disse lekene, men Sam var jo på en måte jomfru da de havnet i køya første gang… Sersjant White kommer opp på siden av Jim. Han legger en hånd om Jims hofte og en om kuken hans, før han trekker ham inntil seg.

Sersjant Whites kyss viser at han virkelig setter pris på ideen. Deretter bøyer han seg ned og slikker Sams baller til Sam skyter rumpa i været og roper: “Mer!”  
“Mer hva, soldat?” Sersjant White tar endelig over Jims grep om Sams håndledd.  
“Kuk! Knull meg, Sersjant!” Utropet kommer støtvis etter som Sersjant White smetter en tommel inn i Sams våte og sitrende rumpehull.

Jim stiller seg foran Sam og setter pris på entusiasmen han blir møtt med. Sams nesetipp når såvidt frem til Jims kjønnshår. Jim holder Sam lett om hodet når han støter, passelig forsiktig inn-og-ut.  
“Du bør kanskje ta det litt…” Sams suging gjør Jim ukonsentrert og han mister oversikten over hvordan Sersjant White ligger an. Gisping og Sams halvkvalte protester rundt kuken forteller ham at advarselen kommer litt seint. White har satt kuken til bunns i ett støt. “Forsiktig White, Sam er ikke så veldig erfaren.” Jim trekker seg ut av Sams munn mens han avslutter setningen.  
“Åh, faen. Å, fuck! Ikke stopp.” Selv om Sams ord er usammenhengende er betydningen klar nok. Jim retter seg opp og lar Sam fortsette der han slapp. Jim kommer før Sersjant White. Det gjør Sam også, minst to ganger.

Etterpå blir de liggende i en haug på teppene.  
“Det var godt.” Sersjant White sukker dypt.  
“Dere er faen så drøye.” Sam høres fornøyd ut. Jim er fornøyd sjøl.  
“Neste gang møtes vi på min hjemmebane.” Sersjant White bruker offiserstemmen. _“På matta.”_  
“Faen. Jeg er bare så dømt til å ligge underst.” Sam skuler.  
“Du kan beholde buksa. Så får du liksom et overtak.”  
“Liksom.”  
Jim flirer. Ei bukse gir bare bedre tak hvis en vil legge en mann dobbelt og gi ham et bakstikk som får ham til å se stjerner. Han kjenner kuken løfte seg igjen, utrolig nok, i pur forventning.


End file.
